Reason
by Schizzar
Summary: Kisame and Zabuza died fighting each other before Naruto ever came to fight Haku. Haku has lost his reason to live. In need of a new partner, Itachi takes him in. Yaoi, swearing, Lemons, limes you have been warned. Reviews welcome. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**So while searching for inspiration to continue my other stories I instead got inspiration for this one! The first chapter is very short, I realize that. The second one will be a lot longer though! I do not own Naruto. If I did, Zabuza and Haku never would've died. I realize how weird this pairing may seem to people but I fell in love with it for some reason. .**

"A draw it seems," Itachi muttered, watching as both Kisame and Zabuza fell to the ground, swords in one another's hearts.

On the other side of the bridge Haku gaped at Zabuza's body as he fell to the ground, blood spilling out of his heart. He felt his throat constrict and then he ran forward, kneeling beside Zabuza and staring at his clouded eyes, unable to believe it. Then he turned and looked at Kisame's fallen body as well, but only for a second. His eyes found Zabuza again.

_My reason to live…it's gone,_ he thought, unable to fully comprehend it.

His fists clenched around his needles tightly and he suddenly held them to his neck, fully intent on running them through. But a cold, rain drenched hand gripped his wrist firmly. He looked up into the red eyes of the Sharingan and stared.

"Don't. Committing suicide won't solve anything," he said coldly.

Looking at Haku's lost expression reminded him of his little brother when he had first discovered what Itachi had done. Itachi's eyes closed and he let go of Haku's wrist.

"I have no reason left to live though," Haku said quietly.

Itachi's eyes snapped open. "You really are useless aren't you?

"It appears so," Haku said with a straight face.

Itachi seized both of Haku's wrists and jerked him up.

"Well let's give you a reason to live shall we? Your reason to live killed my partner and I need a new one. You're strong enough, I know that much. You're the last of your clan right?"

"How did you know?" Haku demanded, trying to break free.

"I read your chakra and identified your special powers with my Sharingan. Upon seeing it, I realized that everyone in that clan was supposed to have died out," Itachi told him in a monotone voice. "Now come on."

He released Haku and began walking away, knowing full well that Haku would follow. It wasn't like he had anything else to do, right?

"What about their bodies?" Haku wondered.

Itachi paused and looked back at Kisame's body. He ripped the sword out and let it clatter to the ground. Then he picked up the body and dumped it over the side of the bridge and into the water.

"It's where he'd want to go," Itachi said to Haku's shocked expression.

He wrenched Kisame's sword out of Zabuza and tossed it over the edge as well.

"The weapon too?" Haku wondered.

"It's not like anyone else can use it. I'd like to see you try and use it(1)," Itachi told him.

Haku didn't answer, instead grabbing Zabuza's body and sword and following after Itachi.

"I'll bury his body when we get away from here," Haku explained.

"Hn."

Haku looked down, stopping briefly. _I'm going to have to live with this guy?_

"Come on," Itachi ordered.

1. Kisame's sword will only let Kisame wield it. Spikes shoot out of the hilt if anyone else tries it. If this is wrong, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Second chapter! I feel bad for not working on my other stories but I'm fresh out of ideas for those! Sorry guys! Well, once again, I do not own Naruto. If I did, Shikamaru would get more screen time! XD**

Night fell but Itachi refused to stop walking. Haku's feet dragged and his gaze never left the ground beneath him as he followed behind him like an obedient dog. His hand was clenching around Zabuza's sword tightly as he tugged along behind him, not having the will to hold it properly.

"You're slowing down. Are you tired?"

The question implied that Itachi cared about him. The tone got rid of all such thoughts.

"Sorry. I'll speed up," Haku whispered.

"Don't push yourself. Rest if you need it," Itachi ordered. "I'll wait."

Haku stopped, still not looking at him as he sat down. He slipped off his mask and set it down on the ground next to Zabuza's sword and then finally looked up at Itachi. Itachi's gaze had not changed in the slightest.

"Why are you taking me with you?" Haku asked.

"I already told you. I need a new partner," Itachi answered. _And because you remind me so much of my brother. I didn't mean to hurt you Sasuke…maybe this will make up for it. If only you knew… _

"But why me?"

"You're strong. You have no where else to go. Why wouldn't I pick you?"

"I…" Haku broke off, having no idea what to say.

"Exactly. So shut up and go to sleep so we can get going."

Haku flinched at the harsh tone and Itachi immediately regretted it. But he didn't apologize. Itachi Uchiha did _not_ apologize. Haku curled up on the ground, keeping his back to Itachi as if he were afraid to look at him. Which was probably true.

Haku's fingers lightly danced over the hilt of Zabuza's sword, lost in thought. Tears blurred his eyes but he didn't let them fall for fear of displaying weakness to one of the most feared ninjas ever. _I miss you Zabuza. Already even though it has only been a few hours. I feel your loss like a hole in my heart…_Unknowingly, he had begun to cry. This fact was brought to his attention when a hand gently touched his shoulder.

Haku flinched away from it, curling up even tighter if that was possible. Itachi sighed and drew away. The one time he tried to comfort someone and he was instantly rejected. _What a self esteem booster,_ he thought, staring as Haku shuddered. _He's not going to go to sleep anytime soon like this._

Quickly, Itachi did several hand seals before activating his chakra. The sleep jutsu waved over Haku and he uncurled, asleep in seconds. Itachi leaned up against a tree trunk, thinking as he watched Haku's still figure.

_I still haven't seen him fight. Tomorrow I will test the full extent of his powers. If he isn't strong enough then I'll just kill him. I can't have weak members in Akatsuki. It would make everything fall apart. I'd rather take my chances with Zetsu than have a weakling for a partner. _

**IHIHIHIH**

Haku rubbed his eyes as he awoke. It was already daylight and Itachi was standing a little ways away from him, hat off, arms folded. Haku stood up quickly.

"Um…I'm sorry for delaying you," Haku apologized quickly.

"Forget it. I'm testing your fighting ability right now so come at me with all that you've got," Itachi ordered.

Haku was stunned for a second before picking up his mask and slipping it on. Behind the mask he was not Haku. He was a deadly ninja who would not hesitate to kill and he would put all of his power into each attack. Haku grabbed the water skin attached to his waist and sent the water splashing onto the ground around them.

_What is he doing?_ Itachi thought as Haku circled towards him.

Itachi activated his Sharingan and then ran towards Haku, drawing a kunai as he did so. His kunai was stopped by a needle and suddenly a hand was grabbing tightly onto his arm. Stunned, he watched as hand signs flashed before his eyes with Haku's one free hand.

"Secret Jutsu: One Thousand Needles of Death!"

Ice needles suddenly sprung up all around them and sliced through the air towards Itachi. Easily, Itachi leapt back. Haku slid in the water, putting a hand down to steady himself before rushing forwards again. He vanished seconds before he reached Itachi and reappeared behind him, aiming for the pressure point on his neck.

Itachi whirled around, catching his wrist and then sending his foot straight into Haku's stomach. Haku bit his lip and then lashed forward with his other fist. _Fighting still?_ Itachi thought as he knocked the fist away before twisting his body and sending Haku flying into a tree. To his slight amazement, Haku caught himself on the trunk of the tree before bunching up his muscles and springing right back at him. Itachi darted to the side and kicked Haku's back as he passed. The Haku there suddenly vanished into a splash of water. _Substitution jutsu. _

"Hidden Technique! Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

The voice came from behind him and Itachi whirled around, angry that he wasn't able to catch the seals and copy it. His shock increased when ice suddenly grew from the water around him, crackling as it became the shape of a dome made of mirrors. Wearily, Itachi eyed them as reflections of Haku appeared all around him.

He saw the movement seconds before it happened. Itachi dodged the onslaught up Haku's attacks though he was impressed at the speed Haku was able to perform them. He was only just able to keep up with them. But avoid them he did and by the end of the onslaught there wasn't a scratch on him.

_He's amazing,_ Haku thought as he got ready for another attack. _He dodged every single one of my attacks like it was nothing. _

Again, Haku attacked. Like the time before, he didn't manage to get one scratch but Itachi found his chakra draining from overuse of the Sharingan. _I shouldn't be using it so excessively when I'm already low on chakra,_ he thought. _Let's see if I can dodge without it. _

Haku stopped again, surprised to see the Sharingan flicker once before Itachi's eyes returned to the stony onyx color. Without hesitation, he attacked again. Itachi nimbly dodged the first five attacks before suddenly slipping in the ice. _Damn it!_ _Why did I do something so stupid!_

His minor slip up was immediately taken advantage of. Haku attacked him with renewed vigor, every hit landing, blood splashing across the ground and painting the water red. Itachi hissed before activating the Sharingan once more, turning on his heel and catching Haku in the throat as he darted by.

Fear zipped through Haku when he saw the sheer, raw, unbridled anger in Itachi's eyes. _I angered him. Stupid._ Itachi's hand tightened considerably and Haku joked, lashing out with his foot in an attempt to free himself. The anger died as did the Sharingan and Itachi abruptly dropped him to the ground.

Haku coughed and fell to the ground, holding his throat gently. Itachi didn't say anything and didn't offer to help the gasping boy. When he was finally able to regain his composure, Haku slipped the mask off, looking up at Itachi.

"Am I strong enough?"

There was no hope in Haku's eyes, no despair. The only emotion there was the need to please.

"Yes. You're strong enough."

A sigh escaped Haku's lips and he stood up. "Then I am yours to use as you see fit."

"Everyone is equal in Akatsuki. No one reigns over the other except in Pain's case. I will not use you. I don't use people," Itachi replied sternly.

"I…"

Realization dawned on Itachi. "You don't know what to do when you aren't being ordered around, do you?"

"Zabuza was my master in every sense of the word. Whatever he wanted or needed, I took care of. Without his orders, I did nothing," Haku answered, not at all ashamed by the fact as Itachi thought he would be.

"Well it's about time you learn to act on your own reasons," Itachi said before turning on his heel. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm updating this like crazy! All of my other stories have zip productivity on them! It's sad. Well, enjoy the third installment. I do not own Naruto. If I did, Shikamaru would be with Neji! (Continues wishing this will eventually happen)**

Itachi noticed the change in Haku's step almost immediately after they began walking again. The sword was strapped to his back now thanks to the strip of cloth Itachi had allowed him to use from his cloak. He wanted to comment on it, but it wasn't something he was used to doing. It was as if he had _forgotten_ how to be social after so many years of being silent and rejecting the company of others.

"So where is the base?" Haku asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm going to have to blind fold you when we head inside too. Just in case Pain-sama doesn't approve of you," Itachi said monotonously.

"What do you mean?"

_Why can't he leave me alone? _Itachi thought. "I mean there's a higher chance of you getting out alive if you're turned down if I blind fold you."

Haku didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say in a case like this. To be completely honest with himself, there wasn't anything to say after what Itachi had just told him.

So instead, they continued to walk in silence though the tension was still there in between them, crackling like lightning. Haku wished there was some way to get rid of it as did Itachi but neither knew what to say to relieve the tension.

"Um…Itachi-sama?" Haku asked quietly.

"What?"

"How did you join Akatsuki?"  
"That is my business and you will not pry further," Itachi growled, letting a little anger seep into his voice.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama," Haku mumbled. "I was just curious."  
"Everyone at Akatsuki has their reasons for being there and I suggest you don't ask them. Nobody will want to answer," Itachi told him.

"Am I really strong enough to be your partner?" Haku suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask that? You just proved it, didn't you?"

"But…you're still stronger. You just slipped and if you hadn't I wouldn't have won."

Haku gasped when he was suddenly pinned to a tree, Itachi's hands wrapped tightly around his wrists, nails sinking into his skin. Zabuza's sword sunk into his ankle painfully and Haku bit his lip, not wanting to make a sound of weakness.

"If you think you are weak, then you must be. If that is the case, than you should die," Itachi hissed. "Or, you could be stronger than that. You could ask for training. I could teach you a way to be faster than me."

"You could do that?" Haku asked, curios despite the pain.

"Yes, I could. But don't say you're weak. It reminds me of my brother," Itachi growled, pulling away abruptly.

The motion caused Haku to fall. The sword slid further down into his ankle, scraping along the bone. Unable to help it, Haku cried out, falling to his knees and gasping for air. Itachi winced, thankful that Haku couldn't see it and then knocked Haku flat onto his stomach. He then cut the strap holding the sword and yanked it out of his leg.

"Better?" he asked.

"Sorry. That was stupid of me," Haku mumbled, getting to his feet and ignoring the blood that poured from the wound.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse," Itachi ordered. "Just sit down and let me take care of it."

"But it'll slow us down."

"It will slow us down more if it gets infected," Itachi pointed out, forcing Haku to lie down and roll onto his stomach.

Haku sighed and put his face in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing?"

"I…just always have…when I do something wrong anyways," Haku answered.

"Why?"

"Zabuza made me," Haku replied, reaching a hand out and grasping the hilt of the sword. "He was my superior, my reason to live. If I did anything to upset him, it's only natural I would apologize."

_He was kept on such a tight leash,_ Itachi thought as he pulled a roll of bandages out from his cloak. _No wonder he seems so lost without someone to order him around._ Silently, he proceeded to bind the wound. His thoughts drifted to Sasuke. _He followed me around like a lost puppy…I can't believe I hurt him the way I did. He's lucky I kept him alive…but does he really think so?_

"Itachi…" Haku started as Itachi tightened the binding.

"What?"

"Are you…my reason to live now?" _I'm such an idiot for asking this,_ Haku thought.

"No, idiot. I am no ones reason to live. I am the worst person to put your faith in," Itachi said coldly. "It will turn out bad for both parties if anyone ever did. Find your own reason to live. I just didn't want to see such a good blood line limit go to waste."

Haku sighed as he sat up, picking up the sword again. "I understand."

"Don't sound so depressed. Let's continue."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

_So lost,_ Haku thought. _I thought that maybe Itachi could be my reason to live…but obviously that is out of the question. Then again…I am just a tool. I suppose I could just do whatever I can do to help him. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! The next chapter! Thankies for the reviews! I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be more Tenten.**

"You're slowing down again," Itachi commented.

"I'm sorry. I'll speed up."

"It's because you're in pain," Itachi continued. "So don't strain yourself. I don't want you reopening the wound."

Haku sighed. "I'm sorry for being a burden."

"Stop apologizing. It's getting on my nerves," Itachi said.

"I…" Haku trailed off. He didn't know what to say in response to that, so instead he settled on silence.

They continued to walk silently as the sun slowly began setting though it was hard to tell because of the canopy of green above their heads. Neither said a word when darkness fell completely because once again, they didn't know what _to_ say. Finally, Haku spoke.

"How long will it take for us to get there?"

"We'll arrive tomorrow," Itachi answered. "So you'll be forced to fight with your injury."

Haku paled, thankful that the darkness covered it up. He didn't want Itachi to think he was weak even though he obviously was.

"Who will I be fighting?"

"Probably me again. Pain-sama will want to see a demonstration of your skills," Itachi told him. "Unfortunately, I can't teach you how to move fast enough to beat my Sharingan in that time so you'll have to do your best."

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

Itachi suddenly flinched, coming to a complete halt. The tone Haku had said those words in reminded him painfully of when he and his brother had trained together and he felt his cold resolve cracking. _Why now? _He thought. _Why after all these years does my mask begin to crack? Is it because of him…?_

Itachi looked over at Haku. His face was that of concern and it made Itachi want to slap him across the fast and turn the concern to pain. _Please don't slip under my defenses. Then I truly will be weak,_ he thought, even though Haku couldn't hear him.

"Is something the matter Itachi-sama?" Haku asked. "I didn't mean to say something to upset you."

"Nothing is wrong. We will rest for the rest of the night," Itachi stated firmly.

"Um…okay."

IHIHIHIHIHI

Itachi sat beside Haku's sleeping form, keeping watch. He couldn't sleep; he rarely did. He nearly jumped when a hand suddenly curled around the cloth of his jacket, tugging it closer. When he looked down, he saw Haku clinging to it like a child to a blanket, still fast asleep.

"I miss you Zabuza."

The whisper was almost inaudible but Itachi caught it. He was surprised when he felt a bubbling sort of feeling for the attention Haku gave his old superior even in death. For several heartbeats, he tried to identify the feeling without moving away from Haku. His surprise became even larger when he realized that he was feeling jealousy.

"Jealous of a dead man?" he mused to himself, looking back down at Haku. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Itachi didn't move away from Haku for the rest of the night. He told himself it was because he didn't want to wake him up but he knew that deep down, it was because he had been craving something like this for a long time.

IHIHIHIHIHI

Haku woke up, blinking his eyes blearily. He realized that his hand was curled tightly in some fabric and released it.

"Zabuza-sama?" he mumbled.

"Wrong."

Haku flinched, sitting up abruptly and looking down. "I'm sorry Itachi-sama. I just-"

"Calm down. Let's go."

Haku glanced at Itachi when he stood up. He didn't appear to be angry at the mix up but then again, with Itachi he could never really tell for sure. Once again, they began walking with the tension drawn tight between them. Haku pushed it to the back of his mind and decided to take in his surroundings.

The forest they were walking in one was lush and green. Birds chirped happily and he was even able to get a glimpse of a small bunny nibbling on the grass under a bush. _I wish Zabuza was here to see all of this…then again, he never really did care for nature…still…_

"Itachi-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever liked nature?" Haku asked.

Itachi looked at him. "I've never paid attention to it before."

"Oh…"

For some reason, Haku felt sad hearing this. But he didn't say anything else beyond that and instead went back to observing what was around him. He was so absorbed in this he didn't hear the tear of fabric. Suddenly. Everything went black.

"Itachi-sama?" he asked nervously.

"We're almost there. I have to blindfold you so you don't see the way in,"Itachi replied impatiently as he grabbed Haku's wrists and brought them behind his back.

He held them with an iron like grip and Haku didn't even try to struggle. Itachi forced him to begin walking again and carefully guided him over logs and branches, weaving him around trees. An hour passed like this and suddenly, they stopped.

"What now?" Haku asked. "And I thought you said we were close. An hour isn't close."

"I walked you here and back in several different directions to confuse your senses," Itachi replied. "Now don't move. You're right in front of a cliff."

Haku didn't move an inch after hearing that. Itachi quickly began his hand seals as he stood before a huge river below them. Another larger cliff face rose on the other side and exploding tags covered the entire front of it as well as two hidden magic seals. He was able to locate the two magic seals among the exploding ones and continued with his hand seals.

Suddenly he lunged away from Haku, landing on an exploding tag as he shoved his hands into the magic seal. He was already away before it exploded, hands pressed against the other magic seal. Haku fell to his knees as explosions rocked the ground, scared at what he was hearing. _How is Itachi dodging all of that? I know his Sharingan is fast but even I couldn't dodge all of those explosions,_ he thought.

Hands grabbed his shoulders then, helping him stand up without falling over into the river.

"Itachi-sama? How did you do that?" Haku asked as the explosions died down. "I heard all those explosions…and you were obviously dodging them. How?"

"The Sharingan," Itachi answered. "Now jump."

"What?" Haku asked bewildered.

"Jump. Don't worry. You won't die."

With that, Itachi's presence disappeared. _Guess I'll just have to put faith in him,_ Haku thought and then launched himself off the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. This is all I could get out. I'm sorry. I do not own Naruto. Spoilers.**

Wind whistled past Haku's ears as he fell and he did the first thing that came to mind. He charged chakra into his hands and feet and locked himself against the cliff side firmly. His hands slid against the rough rock as he forced himself to slide to a halt. Blood dripped from his hands but he didn't make a sound even as it splashed onto his feet. Once he had stopped sliding down and come to a halt, he began to move down on his own accord, slowly, carefully.

For several minutes he continued like this, thankful that he had learned how to control and conserve his chakra so well. Finally, when he reached his next foot down, he touched solid ground. Relieved, he stepped down fully only to be pinned to the wall again.

"Good, you made it down safely. That part of the test is done," Itachi's voice said quietly.

"Test? Surviving being pushed off a cliff was a test?" Haku demanded.

"It proved you can think clearly in extremely dangerous situations," Itachi explained. "Now I lead you inside."

Itachi let him back on the ground and then grabbed his wrist, tugging him along. He glanced down though when he realized that blood was dripping from Haku's hand and onto the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?" Itachi asked as he stopped.

"I didn't want to delay us," Haku answered meekly.

Itachi ripped another piece of fabric off of his cloak and quickly bound both of Haku's hands. He was surprised at how soft Haku's hands were when he was such a highly trained fighter. Unable to help himself, he gently brushed the top of Haku's hand, earning a puzzled tilt of the head from Haku.

"Itachi-sama?"

"What?" Itachi asked, heart in his throat. _I wasn't thinking. Don't mention it, please._

"Um…nothing," Haku mumbled, as if he had heard Itachi's mental plea.

Itachi's sigh of relief didn't go unnoticed but Haku didn't say anything this time, instead allowing himself to be led to…well wherever it was that he was headed next.

"I've returned," Itachi's voice suddenly said.

"Where is Kisame…and who is this?" demanded a rougher voice that made Haku want to cringe. But of course he didn't.

"Kisame has died while fighting the sensei of Haku. Haku has displayed talents superior to most all ninja's including speed that nearly beats my Sharingan. I would like to take him in as a replacement."

Itachi slowly took off the blind fold over Haku's eyes and Haku blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted. Before him was a throne made of rock and in it sat a serious looking man. His eyes were strange and Haku immediately guessed that it had to do something with a blood line limit. Piercings lined his nose on either side and he had bright orange hair that stood out dramatically in the dark room.

"I see. May I see a demonstration of these skills?" Pain asked, leaning his head on his fist.

"Yes Pain-sama. Haku, get ready to fight," Itachi ordered, turning towards him.

Haku immediately leapt back to distance themselves from each other before grabbing his other water skin, scattering the water everywhere. Itachi eyed him, almost as if he were daring Haku to try and attack him with his first attack. So he did.

"Secret Jutsu! One Thousand Needles of Death!"

Like ghosts rising from a grave, the ice needles appeared behind Haku as he slipped his mask on. He spun on his heel and shot his arms towards Itachi. Itachi swiftly and neatly dodged all of the needles and watched as Haku vanished from sight, appearing behind him.

Itachi ducked and turned, aiming a kick at Haku's waist. Haku jumped neatly into the air and threw two needles at Itachi's neck. At such a close range even Itachi had trouble dodging them and they barely scraped against his neck, drawing blood nonetheless. Haku landed and then whirled around quickly performing the hand seals behind his back so Itachi wouldn't see them.

"Hidden Technique! Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

The mirrors appeared in seconds this time and Haku immediately disappeared within them. And then, the onslaught of attacks began, attacking him from every direction all at once. The technique would never cease to amaze him even now as he dodged each attack with practiced ease. That was when something unexpected happen. Haku came to a halt directly behind him, pressing a needle to the back of his neck and pressing lightly so that a small bead of blood.

"I win."

"You don't win until I'm dead," Itachi countered, not moving from his spot.

"Dead…?" Haku breathed. "What do you mean…?"

"You can't be here unless you prove you can kill. So do it Haku. Kill me."

Haku shut his eyes even though no one could see his face anyways. And then shoved the needle in.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's short but at least it's here, neh? Well enjoy the next installment of Reason. I do not own Naruto. Warning: Swearing, yaoi, and spoilers from some of the latest manga chapters. Oh, and I gave Haku a new power that I believe would be possible seeing as how he specializes in ice. **

Haku stared as the Itachi before him suddenly turned into a flock of black ravens. They rapidly scattered in every direction, slipping through the ice mirrors and vanishing in small puffs of smoke. Haku breathed a sigh of relief as he let his mirrors melt to the ground. When he looked at Pain, he saw Itachi standing beside him, arms crossed.

"You did good Haku. You're in," Pain announced. "Itachi, take him to Kisame's old room and let him borrow one of your cloaks until Kakuzu can make a new one."

"Yes Pain-sama. Let's go, Haku," Itachi ordered, motioning with his hand to the left.

Haku followed him into the tunnel, not knowing what to say, as usual. Itachi started the conversation for him.

"Don't touch any of the fish Kisame has in his room. Don't feed them, don't touch the edge of the pool, don't go near them," Itachi told him.

"Why not?"

"They eat human flesh and only Kisame is able to touch them. We'll send Hidan in later to take care of them."

"Who is Hidan?" Haku wondered as Itachi opened a door and led him through.

"Hidan's a religious masochist so when the fish try to eat him alive he'll consider it an offering to his bloodthirsty god, Jashin," Itachi explained. "Welcome to your new room."

Haku stood in the doorway, awed by what lay before him. Directly across from him was a pool of water, a marble edge carefully lined around it. There were lights inside the water to make it glow, shadows of several gigantic fish swimming on the ceiling. The wall to the right was covered with shelves that hosted a variety of colorful shells of different sizes and shapes. To the left was a queen sized bed with black covers and a bedside table that a lamp rested on. On the other side of the bed was a closet and to the right of that was another door with Itachi standing in front of it.

"This room…is really cool," Haku said. "I…like it."

"Good. My room is right through this door. If you need me, come find me. If the door is locked, it's locked for a reason. Is that clear?"

"Yes Itachi-sama," Haku mumbled, looking away.

"And take the mask off. It's only us," Itachi added.

Haku slipped the mask off, obviously reluctant to do so. It was as if he were letting his only defenses down, exposing himself fully.

_He really is like a beaten puppy. He'll do as his master says, even if he doesn't want to,_ Itachi thought as Haku sat down on the edge of Kisame's old bed. Itachi cringed. He felt the need to have Kisame's things remain untouched, almost as if someone else touching them was the only sin he wasn't willing to commit. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone but he was actually quite fond of Kisame until his untimely demise.

"Haku…I'll stay here. Take my room," Itachi ordered.

Haku was puzzled but didn't object. "I don't mind…but why?"

"That isn't any of your business," Itachi growled, not wanting to let Haku slip in and realize he did indeed have feelings.

"I…I'm sorry," Haku mumbled as he slowly walked towards Itachi.

Itachi winced inwardly. "Stop apologizing. You haven't done anything wrong."

"But I was pressuring you and that's bad."

"You asked a question that you didn't know I wouldn't answer. If anyone should apologize it would be me."

"But…you won't, right?" Haku murmured.

"I will never apologize for my actions."

_I didn't apologize to Sasuke, why should I apologize to you?_

"Who is Sasuke?"

_Damn it. I said that out loud._

"None of your business," Itachi told him, flicking his forehead before freezing. Haku was bringing back old habits that he thought were gone and that wasn't good. "Leave. I'll move my stuff out later."

Haku was startled by the lost look in Itachi's eyes. It was the first sign of weakness he had seen and it scared him. "What about the cloak, Itachi-sama?"

"Back of the closet. The smallest one."

Itachi stumbled away from him and sat beside the small pool, not moving when Haku left. He felt wrong. He felt guilty. He felt angry. He felt sad. He felt pathetic. He _felt. _ Something he hadn't done in a long time.

IHIHIHIHIHI

Haku opened the closet when he entered Itachi's room and sifted through the cloaks at the front. He reached back and finally found the smallest one, pulling it out and removing it from the hanger. As he did so, a small picture fluttered to the ground, face down. Curious, Haku picked it up.

It was easy to recognize a younger Itachi, ruffling the black hair of a pouting younger boy. He had Itachi's eyes and his hair was the same shade, only shorter. It was when he looked at Itachi's eyes he felt a pang of sadness. They were happy but it was a bittersweet kind, as if something terrible were about to happen and he knew it but he was struggling to act as if he didn't. _This must've been right before he murdered his whole clan…_Haku thought.

Everyone knew about that, no matter where you came from. The Uchiha Clan was famous everywhere and when the massacre had happened, shock had stunned everyone. _The little boy must be Sasuke…the only surviving member of the clan…so that's what he meant when he said he didn't say sorry to Sasuke,_ Haku thought, chewing his lip.

He knew he probably shouldn't be looking at this seeing as how it wasn't any of his business and if Itachi caught him he would be dead. Haku slipped the picture into one of the other cloak pockets and then shut the door before tugging the cloak on.

At that moment, the door opened up revealing a platinum haired man with deep red eyes, a scythe strapped to his back. He stared when he saw Haku and then broke into a chilling grin.

"So this is who is replacing Kisame-san. And who are you, pretty girl?" he asked, slamming the door with his foot and stalking closer to Haku.

"I'm a boy," Haku corrected, stepping back and cursed mentally when he realized he had just cornered himself against a wall.

"Hm…can't be picky," Hidan said with a grin, using his index finger to tilt Haku's face up.

Haku cringed, praying that someone would save him. He didn't want attack for fear that it would get him in trouble and he didn't know if he'd be able to take on this new person.

"Hidan. I believe I ordered you to take care of Kisame's fish, not terrorize my new partner," came Itachi's cool voice.

Hidan whirled away and Haku relaxed when the cold finger left his face.

"Sorry Itachi-san. He just looked so delicious."

"Just take care of the damn fish you pervert," Itachi ordered, startling Haku with his choice of words.

"Fine, whatever. I'll take care of fish boy's pets," Hidan snorted and then suddenly found himself slammed against a wall, hand at his neck.

"His name is Kisame, bastard," Itachi said quietly before releasing him. "Now get out of my sight."

Hidan grinned and sauntered into Kisame's room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Haku. Stay away from Hidan," Itachi told him.

"Um…okay."

Itachi sat down on the bed and didn't look at him, still lost in thought. To be completely honest, he was conflicted. Had he felt jealousy for not being the one to have Haku in his arms? True, he didn't know if he was straight or gay seeing as how he had never been with either a male or female and had never felt attracted to either.

"Did Hidan hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"N-no. Just freaked me out," Haku answered, looking at his feet. "I didn't know if it would be okay to attack him to get him off."

"If someone causes you trouble like that don't hesitate to go at them with the intention to kill," Itachi ordered. "Because they'll do the same to you."

"I…okay," Haku mumbled

Itachi motioned Haku to sit next to him and Haku did so, feeling a little awkward.

"Haku…a lot of the people here are cold blooded killers. I am too. But Hidan…Hidan sees killing others as a way to please his God. So if you do anything to upset him…his reaction would be worse than the others."

Haku nodded his understanding. "But Itachi-sama…why would you care if I died? You didn't seem to care about Kisame-san dying…"

"I don't want another partner dying because it would take too long to find another," Itachi lied, glad Haku didn't know he was.

_Of course. Why did I think I would be more than a tool to Itachi when that's all I was to Zabuza?_

Itachi noticed the saddened look on Haku's face but refused to acknowledge his guilt. They both sat in silence then, waiting for Hidan to report he had gotten rid of the fish, neither knowing what else to say. When the door flew open, Haku flinched and the gaped when he saw that Hidan was covered in blood with two scaly brown fish with their fangs sunk into his arms.

"Got the fish out Itachi. See you later," Hidan said with a grin before exiting the room, leaving a bloody trail behind him.

"Bastard," Itachi growled. "Leaving blood all over the place."

"I can clean it…if you want," Haku offered in a small voice.

"Go ahead."

Haku stood up and put his palm over the first smear of blood. He took a deep breath as he focused his chakra, sending it into the blood and turning it into a red icicle.

"Um…is there somewhere I can put these?" Haku asked.

Itachi stood up and dragged a trash bin over. "Here."

Haku deposited the icicle and then threw it away before finishing up in his new room, glad that there wasn't a lot. Itachi's room however…it had been bathed in blood. Itachi stood at the door way as Haku slowly turned small sections of blood into ice, dropping each one in the trash. He had reached the last one, woozy from all the chakra he was using from his task and the battles he had fought. Once he finished, he barely made it to the trash to throw it away before falling into a dead faint.

Itachi sighed and scooped up the small teen, carrying him over to his(Haku's)bed and pulling back the covers. He slipped Haku under the covers and tucked them in, feeling nostalgic as he thought about doing the same thing to his brother so long ago.

"Thank you Haku-san."

Quickly, he left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to be rewritten at some point. Just so you all know. But here it is, finally. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

"You're assigning us a mission this early?" Itachi demanded. It was early the next morning and no one was even up yet…well no one except him and Pain. "He just joined."

"Are you opposing me?" Pain hissed. "If so, do you want to die?"

"Sorry Pain-sama. I'll wake him immediately."

Itachi briskly left the room and strode through the pitch black halls of the hideout, finding Haku's new room easily and opening the door without knocking. He was surprised to see Haku already up, laying on his stomach with his hands in front of him, a small ball of water spinning around in his hands before taking on the shape of random animals.

"Haku."

The single word startled Haku and the water splashed on his hands, making him wince. "Good morning Itachi-sama. Sorry."

"Don't worry. We have a mission though. Come on," Itachi ordered.

Haku scrambled off the bed and rushed after Itachi who had already started walking down the hallway.

"What are we doing?" he asked as Itachi led him through the main room and then through a completely different tunnel to get out.

"We're going to Snow Country to take down a dictator there," Itachi answered. "Simple. We kill him."

"Um…okay," Haku mumbled, not really sure how this would help Akatsuki's motives…in fact…what _were_ Akatsuki's motives? "Itachi-sama?"

"What?"

"What is it that Akatsuki even wants to do?"

"Even I don't know what Pain-sama's actual motive is," Itachi answered as they stepped out into the night air. "I just know we need the Jinchurriki(sp?)."

"Oh…"

Haku followed behind Itachi closely as they walked, not wanting to risk the chance of losing sight of him for too long.

"Itachi-sama?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

There was no answer.

IHIHIHIHI

Two long weeks passed of walking and boat riding but eventually the pair arrived at a port in Snow Country. The signs of a dictatorship were all there and even Haku was able to sense the depression that hung over the port town like a heavy cloud.

"This place feels sad," Haku commented as they walked through the streets.

"Dictators make things like this. That's why we're getting rid of him," Itachi answered quietly, sparing a fleeting glance at Haku's mask covered face.

"Do people this far north even know about Akatsuki?" Haku wondered.

"No. I'm pretty sure they don't."

Haku trailed after Itachi into an alleyway so that they wouldn't be as noticeable in the main streets, thinking hard. Even he had heard of Akatsuki yet people up here hadn't. Was it because of the dictator? Or what?

"Intruders, I see," said a sudden voice from above them.

Haku flipped back on instinct and several kunais sunk into the snow right where he had been. Itachi spun on his heel as one of the ninjas jumped down, catching him perfectly in the stomach and sending him flying towards Haku. Haku drew a needle and held it up so that it plunged into the back of man's neck, dead on impact.

In seconds, ten ninjas had successfully surrounded them and in a few more seconds, all of them were dead.

"I'd say we've made our presence known," Itachi said dryly.

"Um…yeah, I think we did," Haku agreed.

"Let's just hurry up and get to the castle. We'll kill the dictator and get out of here," Itachi ordered, quickly breaking into a run.

Haku followed after him swiftly and in a matter of minutes they were taking out the front guards at the gate. Upon entering the main hall they froze, both shocked. At least one hundred nin stood before them, defiant expressions on their faces as they readied for the attack.

"They knew we were coming," Itachi stated. "This is obviously a distraction."

"You go on. I can handle these guys. You just finish the mission," Haku ordered, putting his hands behind his back so they were just outside the door.

The snow responded to his chakra and he quickly moved his hands so that the snow lashed out, striking those directly in front of him. During the distraction Haku created, Itachi vanished from the room in seconds, leaving Haku alone to fend for himself.

Haku let the snow fall, smiling behind his mask when it melted as soon as touching the floor within the palace. As the nin converged upon him he preformed the hand seals needed before activating his Thousand Needles technique. He neatly dodged as many attacks as possible as his ice needles attacked for him but the draining of chakra on top of the nimble dodging and occasional attacks were draining him, and quickly.

Haku bit his lip to stop a cry of pain as a kunai sunk into his shoulder and he was thrown onto the floor. _Sorry Itachi._ Then he blacked out.

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi rushed through the abandoned halls of the palace, heading for the chakra signature that identified the dictator. He entered the large throne room to see the dictator, a rather ugly man, being ushered into an underground passage. The nin guarding him whirled around and attacked him without hesitation and Itachi neatly took them out in three simple moves before heading straight for the pudgy dictator.

"You're ninjas aren't very strong. In fact, right now, my partner is handling your distraction. So if you don't want your death to be painful, don't struggle," Itachi ordered, seizing the front of his shirt before promptly shoving a kunai into his neck.

He whirled around when he heard pounding footsteps enter the throne room. At least fifty ninja stood before him and he sighed impatiently. _Haku failed. How could he fail? _His eyes widened when he saw two of the ninjas holding Haku's limp and beaten body between them.

"Haku," he breathed, though not loud enough for anyone to catch it.

Almost as though Haku had heard him, he glanced up, the mask slipping from his face and falling to the ground, shattering on contact.

"Go Itachi. I'll be fine."

At these words, Haku sunk two needles deep into the wrists of the two holding him, springing away and quickly attacking the rest in a flurry of moves, once again providing Itachi with a distraction so he could escape. As soon as Haku could no longer sense his chakra signature, he fell to the ground, once again letting darkness over take him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personally, I think this is the most action filled chapter. Crazy stuff happens. I do not own Naruto.**

Haku woke up, freezing and wet. With horror, he realized that his entire lower half of his body was in freezing cold water as his arms were held above his head and chained to a clammy wall. _Oh god…I'm going to die here,_ he thought, straining his head to look up.

He was in a deep pit and the top was at least twenty feet above him with only a single light winking at the very top as it swayed back and forth. With a low moan, he let his head fall down so his chin touched his chest, closing his eyes. He couldn't tell how long he had been hanging there but his legs were completely frozen stiff and he couldn't feel them at all.

_Please tell me you got away Itachi. I would hate myself if you didn't,_ Haku thought, struggling to stay conscious. The cold was really getting to him now and he felt the creeping sleep slowly beginning to overtake him. He struggled to fight it when suddenly, a rock was kicked over the edge of the pit, clattering down the side and narrowly missing him.

He glanced up again, eyes narrowed when he saw a burly guard at the top. "Still asleep pretty boy?" he called.

"Shut up," Haku growled defiantly.

"Not so strong now are you?" the man continued to goad.

Haku knew it was a bad idea to waste his chakra on something so trivial but he couldn't help it. He needed know for himself that he wasn't so weak. He took a deep breath and quickly used one of his chained hands to perform several seals. A trembling drop of water rose from the pool, slowly hardening into a near invisible needle. Haku focused his chakra again and sent it flying up the pit, stabbing the man right in the neck, killing him in seconds.

Unfortunately, the man fell forward, straight into the pit. The splash he made covered Haku in cold water and he closed his eyes again. He was trembling none stop now but there wasn't anything he could do to relieve himself of the sinking cold that had sunk into him.

That was when there was another small splash, making his eyes open again. His eyes widened when he saw that the body was no longer there, almost as if he had been swallowed by something…

Fear seized Haku in its hard grip when he felt a disturbance in the water beneath him and he resisted the urge to whimper. There was something…in the water…dear god…

He closed his eyes, his breath coming in shallow, fearful gasps. Slowly, he opened them again, staring down in the murky darkness and trying to see whatever the beast was. Instead, he only saw a swift shadow lance through the water before disappearing again. Several tense minutes passed but there were no more disturbances and Haku slowly let himself relax, if only a little bit.

Well, now rest was completely out of the question. He didn't want to risk being completely defenseless in case the beast decided to reappear even though he knew he would only slip into unconsciousness soon. The cold somehow managed to grow colder and he let his eyes drift close, unable to fight sleep any longer.

_Itachi…please come and save me…that's all I ask of you…_

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi sat a top of the palace roof, unable to make himself leave. If it was anyone else, he would've left his partner to die without a second thought but Haku…he couldn't bring himself to leave him alone in the cold ice palace.

"I've got to get him back," he whispered to the night air. "I'll get you out Haku. Just hold on."

Itachi closed his eyes, activating his Sharingan and quickly finding the chakra signature of Haku deep within the palace, below the ground. Slight fear seeped into him as he realized how weak it was though he refused to acknowledge it. Fear was something Itachi Uchiha did _not_ feel. But now he did, all because of Haku.

He leapt down from the palace and easily landed, not caring that the guards stared at him in shock, merely killing them with two kunais. It only took several minutes to reach the basement of the palace though he instantly noticed the difference between the heated palace and the chilled basement.

_How is Haku even alive right now?_ Itachi thought as he made his way down the slightly slippery stone steps that led him deeper and deeper underground. When he reached the bottom he saw only one small light, hanging directly above a deep pit. Carefully, he looked down, nearly gasping when he saw the limp form of Haku chained to the wall.

"Those bastards," he breathed, eyes widening again when he saw a gigantic snake like shape curled at the very bottom of the pit. The only reason he could even see it was due to the fact that it had a chakra signature even bigger then Haku's at full strength. "What the hell is that thing?"

He drew a kunai and sent it spiraling down into the pit, instantly regretting it when upon hitting the beast, a tremendous roar sounded, even through the water. Quickly, he swung over the edge, using his chakra to quickly clamber down towards Haku, staring as the snake shaped chakra signal uncurled and began heading up towards them.

When he reached Haku he quickly used chakra to break the chains, grabbing Haku with one arm before beginning to climb up again. That was when the creature reached the surface, a roar tearing from its throat. Itachi slowly looked down, staring into huge golden eyes with cat like pupils. It was indeed, a large snake with a pair of gigantic fangs, dripping with blood from most likely a past meal.

Itachi steadied himself on the wall with only his feet touching, gripping Haku painfully hard as he drew a single kunai. As the snake reared back, aiming for Itachi and Haku, Itachi flung the kunai, noting with satisfaction his aim had been perfect. The kunai sunk deep into the snake's eye, sinking so far in that it hit his brain.

The snake froze before falling back into the water, a gigantic splash of cold water dousing Itachi and Haku. Itachi's teeth began chattering but he continued climbing up the wall, determined to get both him and Haku out alive. By the time he reached the top, he was freezing from the water but refused to stop and quickly began heading up the stairs before emerging into the heated area of the palace.

A quick glance around showed him that there weren't any guards around and he used the time he had to examine Haku. His lips were blue and his breathing pattern had slowed down to near non existent, making Itachi's heart once again clench in fear that he would lose Haku after finally saving him.

_I don't have time to stop. I need to find shelter somewhere in that port town. Then I can warm him up. _

Itachi swiftly made his way out of the palace again, avoiding the guards before plunging into the cold air outside. _Of course. The one time Haku gets hypothermia we're in the Snow Country. _

When he reached the town, he knocked on the first door he saw, quickly shedding his cloak and stuffing it in his pack, thankful that Haku had been stripped of his and he was wearing only his clothes from before.

An old lady answered the door and quickly ushered them inside without questions. She was stooped over and had her grey wiry hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Tell me, what on earth are you doing out in the cold? And how did this poor boy get hypothermia?" she demanded without stating her name.

"We're enemies of your dictator. After I killed him, they imprisoned my partner and nearly froze him to death…" Itachi answered quickly, laying Haku down in front of the fire that had been going before they had arrived.

"Well I'm willing to help. My name is Rosemary and you are obviously ninjas if you were able to take out the guards. Now, strip the boy and wrap him up in this blanket," she ordered briskly, tossing a wool blanket at him.

Itachi caught it and did as she ordered, being careful not to look at Haku. Once he was wrapped up as tight as possible, Itachi lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We will be gone in the morning," he told her.

"Stay as long as you need to," she said before disappearing through a different door.

Itachi closed his eyes and pressed closer to Haku, trying his best to warm him up. _Don't you dare die on me now,_ he thought.

**This whole situation was in a dream I had. I was in Haku's place only I didn't get saved by Itachi. Or anyone for that matter. The snake ate me. It was a horrible dream. . **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am on a roll with this story! I'm glad you guys like it so much! I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

Haku awoke feeling very warm compared to what he had felt when he had first woken. _I've been saved. Oh my god…Itachi saved me…_That was when he became aware of arms tightly wrapped around him, adding to the warmth of the wool blanket that was wrapped around him.

"Itachi…" he mumbled, glancing over at the sleeping Uchiha.

Onyx eyes opened up and regarded him coolly. "So you managed to stay alive. Good job."

The arms unwound from around him and Haku found that he missed their warmth.

"You saved me…" Haku trailed off.

"Yes…I did, didn't I?" Itachi mused, as if finding the fact hard for he himself to believe.

"Thank you…I was afraid…there was that…thing…" Haku whispered, shivering unintentionally.

Itachi wrapped his arms back around him without a second thought, holding him close. "Forget about it. Are you well enough to travel?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Are my clothes dry?"

"They should be. The old lady dried them for you," Itachi told him, getting to his feet. "They're to your left. Don't worry, I won't look."

He turned away and Haku quickly scrambled out of the blanket and changed into his old clothes, instantly feeling warmer. Upon realizing that he didn't have his mask he felt a feeling of vulnerability, wrapping his arms around himself.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, sensing his unease.

"My mask…it's gone…"

Itachi reached into his pack and pulled out his cloak as well as the shattered remains of Haku's mask.

"I can try and fix it if you want," Itachi said.

"I've got it," Haku replied, drifting his hands over the pieces, smiling gently when they melded together quickly upon feeling his chakra. He slid the mask into place and looked up at Itachi. "The old woman…is she still here?"

"She's sleeping. I told her we'd be gone by morning," Itachi said. "Let's go."

"Right, Itachi-sama."

"Drop the suffix. Itachi is just fine."

Haku smiled behind his mask and trailed after Itachi and back out into the cold world outside.

IHIHIHIHI

"So you almost died?" Tobi gasped for the seventh time.

Once they had arrived back at the hide out, Haku had met the rest of Akatsuki, including Tobi who had insisted on hearing the story several…hundred times.

"Tobi-san. Shut up and eat before I eat you!" Zetsu growled, arms folded across his chest.

"Yes Zetsu-sama."

Zetsu, Tobi, and Haku sat around a small table in Zetsu's room, eating the sandwiches Tobi had made. Zetsu wasn't eating and Haku was startled to find that Zetsu didn't eat normal food, but human flesh, so he knew that the threat he had given Tobi was indeed, real.

"Just as long as you completed the mission, it doesn't matter who almost dies or who actually _does_ die for that matter," Zetsu said. "I'm amazed Itachi actually went back for you."

"So am I actually," Haku admitted. "He didn't seem like the time to care."

"He probably doesn't," Tobi told him. "He probably just didn't want to have to find another partner."

Haku nodded. "You're probably right." _So does that mean he only held me all night because he didn't want to take the time to find another partner?_ "I'm finished. Thank you Tobi-san."

Haku thought Tobi was beaming at him though he couldn't be sure. He disappeared out of Zetsu's room and slowly made his way back to his own. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice a figure detach itself from the shadows in the hallway and trail behind him until he was tapped on the shoulder. Startled, Haku whirled around, fighting needle out.

"Hey there pretty boy," Hidan greeted, the creepy grin still on his face.

"Leave me alone," Haku growled, opening his door and shutting it before Hidan could say anything. For good measure, he locked it as well with both chakra and the physical lock.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that," Hidan called. "I'm just looking for a good time!"

"Shut up and leave him alone," came a new voice.

"Hey Konan. I was just-ah! What was that for! Bitch," Hidan grumbled.

"Haku, open the door. It's me," Konan said.

Haku waved his hand over the lock, releasing the chakra and then opening it for the blue haired female Akatsuki member to walk in. She shut the door behind her and moved to sit on the bed, patting beside her for Haku to join her.

"So…how are you?" she asked, seeming genuinely concerned. To be honest, she was the only one Haku really liked besides Itachi.

"Fine. Hidan is just-"

"A pervert. Yes, I know," Konan told him, smiling gently. "How was the mission? Pain-sama didn't tell me how you did."

"I was captured, almost frozen to death, and then almost eaten by a gigantic snake…other than that…it was fine," Haku informed her.

Konan giggled, a light sound that made Haku feel a little better. "You seem so positive Haku. That's good. Everyone could use a little bit of that. So…Itachi saved you?"

"Yeah…I'm surprised. I didn't think he would," Haku admitted.

"Itachi…doesn't like feeling…anything. He believes it to be weak. He probably told you he only saved you because he didn't want to find another partner," Konan sighed.

"Actually no. He didn't say anything about it," Haku told her. "He actually seemed concerned."

"Hm…so you're making him open up finally…but there's something you need to understand Haku," Konan started. "Kisame's loss affects Itachi more than he lets on."

"Why?"

"He and Kisame were lovers," Konan answered. "They really loved each other."

Haku stared at her in shock. "They…did…?"

"Yes. In fact, everyone else here was jealous of their relationship. Some tried to break it up, like Hidan for instance. So just…give him time."

"So…that's why he didn't want me in Kisame's room," Haku mumbled. "He almost lost his cool when I sat down on Kisame's bed."

"Itachi…is more sensitive then people think. But he'll open up to you eventually. He did eventually with Kisame. He will with you too," Konan told him, smiling again. "I hope things turn out okay with you two."

"But Konan. I don't-"

"You say that now Haku. But just wait. I know what I'm talking about," she said with a wink. "Now get some rest."

She patted his knee and then exited his room. _Konan…You may be right…_

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi stared into the pool in Kisame's room as he swung his legs through the cool water, thinking hard. Had he really felt fear about the loss of Haku's life? Had he really…felt? Again? What was Haku doing to him? Because he couldn't take it.

He stood up, grabbing the towel next to the edge and trying off his legs before tugging the pant legs down and readjusting his cloak. Then, he walked silently over to the door separating his and Haku's rooms, opening it quietly.

Haku was curled up on his bed, arms wrapped around a pillow and sleeping soundly, his breathing deep and even. Itachi sighed. He'd have to wait until later to talk to Haku because at the moment, he needed as much rest as he could get to fully recover from what had happened.

Itachi glanced around his old room, surprised to see Zabuza's sword propped up against the wall nearest the bed. _Still clinging to his old master…_he thought. _Though I guess it is to be expected after the man saved him from dying. Why do I even want his affection so bad? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Spoilers from the more recent manga chapters. I have warned you so don't get mad at me. I do not own Naruto. Enjoy! Review please!**

The next day, Haku left early in the morning to go sit on top of the cliff that overlooked the Akatsuki hideout, staring down at the river that rushed by below him. He still felt a little weak but other than that, he thought he would be able to continue training without any problems. Besides, he was eager to learn how to beat Itachi's Sharingan.

"So this is where you were," said a voice, causing Haku to whirl around, startled.

It was Itachi and Haku was surprised when his hand slipped beneath the mask and tugged it off, setting it on the ground as he sat down beside him.

"Um…good morning Itachi-sa…Itachi," Haku greeted.

"Morning. Are you well enough to train?" he asked.

"I think so. I feel fine," he replied.

"Good. I'm going to teach you three techniques today. They are part of a ten step process I developed to know when the Sharingan is being used on you," Itachi told him quickly.

"Ten steps?" Haku mused.

"At least there's a way," Itachi said.

"I wasn't complaining," Haku said hurriedly. "Never that. I just didn't think it would-"

"Calm down. Now get up and let me teach you."

Haku scrambled to his feet before following Itachi deeper into the forest above the hideout. When they were about half a mile away Itachi leaned as close to him as possible without touching him.

"Okay. There is a very high chance that Zetsu is watching us so I don't want him to know this technique. So I'll tell you verbally the signs and you hide them in your cloak to perform them. Is that clear?" he hissed.

"Yes Itachi."

Itachi quickly whispered the signs, scarcely loud enough for even Haku to hear and Haku quickly made the signs within the folds of his cloak, shocked when he felt a sudden rush of power course through him. Itachi drew away, the Sharingan showing in his eyes and he quickly looked Haku over, noting that his chakra level had increased, but only a little. _So it really does work. _

"Does it always feel like this?" Haku murmured, marveling in how…powerful he felt.

"Yes. But that's only the beginning. Do that a couple more times until you have it memorized," Itachi ordered. "I want to see the effects of what happens when used multiple times as well."

Haku shrugged and did as he ordered, a small smile appearing on his lips when the power intensified. Itachi noted this as well, storing the small tidbit in the back of his mind for future reference.

"Alright, here are the next seals."

For several hours they continued like this and by the end, the power began to drain out of Haku, leaving him to feel drained and tired. Itachi let them rest, amused at how Haku just slumped against a tree trunk and fell asleep in seconds.

Itachi sat down beside him, unable to help himself. He closed his eyes and deactivated his Sharingan, and then kept them close, trying to rest them as much as possible. Although he still refused to let on, his eyesight had finally begun worsening. Just a little bit at the moment, but he knew it would only get worse as time went on. But no one needed to know that.

At least an hour passed and finally Haku woke, turning to see Itachi beside him. "Sorry…was I asleep long?"

"You needed the rest so it doesn't matter. We'll head back now, or at least I will. I'm done," Itachi told him.

"Me too," Haku said, scrambling to his feet as Itachi rose and began heading back for the hideout.

Once they reached the tunnel, Haku slipped his mask on again, just in case they came across any other members. Itachi thought about Haku's mask as they walked. It was almost as though he _needed_ the mask when he was around people he didn't trust. It was as if the mask were some sort of last resort defense against those who he thought would hurt him and Itachi couldn't help but pride himself in knowing that Haku was willing to let that barrier down with him.

"Is that a smirk I see, Itachi-san?" cooed a voice.

Itachi glared up at whoever it was. Haku hid a smile when he saw how Konan was smirking down at him, eyes all knowing, as usual.

"Leave me alone, Konan," he ordered, brushing past her and continuing on without waiting for Haku.

"Aw…looks like I scared the poor kid away," Konan giggled, turning to look at Haku. "So where were you two all day, hm?"

"Training, Konan. Just training," Haku sighed.

"Right. Well, I'll see you late Haku," she called as she continued on her way down the hall.

Haku sighed again and continued on towards his room. He entered it before exiting and instead, knocking on Itachi's door. The door knob turned in his hand as Itachi opened it, not looking at him, but letting him inside nonetheless.

"Um…Itachi?" Haku asked, following Itachi to the edge of the small pool.

Itachi didn't say anything in response, instead folding his legs as he sat down and staring into the water.

"I guess…I'll just keep talking then…" Haku trailed off, waiting for an objection. Hearing none, he continued. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"But you seemed so…I don't know…mad at Konan for pointing out that you were actually showing some emotion," Haku mumbled, knowing very well that he was traveling in dangerous territory now.

"It isn't any of your business how I feel Haku. I recommend you drop it," Itachi answered coldly.

"She told me you and Kisame were lovers!" Haku blurted. "I just wanted to know if that's why you're always so emotionless now."

Itachi's eyes flashed angrily and he rounded on Haku, pinning him to the ground in one swift movement. "I've been like this so know one knows the guilt I feel for murdering my whole clan! Do you know how hard it is not to kill myself every night?"

Haku stared at him for a few heartbeats before slipping off his mask and letting it rest on his chest. Their eyes remained locked for several more tense heartbeats and Haku could feel Itachi trembling above him.

"Are you done now?" he asked calmly.

Itachi stood up abruptly and walked back over to where he had been sitting, refusing now more than ever to look over at Haku. To look at that trusting face…it tore him apart. It was the same look Sasuke always had until that night. That trust had been shattered and hatred had been born, just as Itachi wanted it to. He knew what he had done was wrong. He also knew that Sasuke was supposed to have died that night too but looking into those hurt and betrayed eyes…he just couldn't do it. So now, as payment for his brother's life, he tormented himself nightly, trying to get over the pain.

"Who was the boy in the picture?" Haku suddenly asked. "Was he your younger brother?"

"What…picture?" Itachi whispered.

"The on that was in that cloak you gave me. A picture fell out but I put it in a different cloak somewhere in your closet…did you kill him too?" Haku wondered quietly, still lying down on the floor.

"No. I couldn't bring myself to," Itachi whispered painfully, draping an arm over his eyes.

"I killed my father," Haku told him quietly. "When I was really little. He was trying to kill me because I was different."

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

"He left you alone."

"I found Zabuza."

"Zabuza is dead."

"I have you."

Silence. Loud, thundering, booming silence. It echoed around the room as Itachi let those words sink in. And then arms were wrapping tightly around him, holding him as close as possible, and a face was buried deeply into his neck, tickling his skin with small puffs of breath.

"You have me too, Itachi."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh wow. There is so much OOC from Itachi in this chapter and the same goes for Haku. I do not own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't. Enjoy!**

Itachi didn't say anything. He was shocked. For the first time ever, he was shocked into not saying anything at all. His mind was too focused on Haku's hand, which was now slowly tracing circles on his back, reminding him of when he was a child and he had woken up from a nightmare only to have his mother sooth him.

"Haku…what…are you doing?" he asked, shocking himself further when he realized how broken his voice sounded.

"I don't know," Haku admitted against his neck. "Just trying to help you. You were unhappy. I think you have been for a long time."

Itachi didn't move as Haku moved to hug him a little tighter, his fingers instead dancing up and down his arm in a still soothing manner. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt at peace. Just suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt at perfect ease.

"Haku…thank you…I think…"

"You need to remember how to have emotions," Haku told him.

"Will you help me?"

"Of course," Haku answered before once again taking Itachi completely by surprise.

He leaned back and gently kissed his temple. Not romantically but almost motherly. It was then that he began to cry. Not silent tears that would every once in a while roll down his face when he was child but full out sobbing. And not once did Haku say anything. He only held him and rocked him back and forth as he curled up on himself, trying to hide from everyone in the world only to find that it wasn't possible anymore.

This continued for several minutes and Haku felt himself tearing apart as the once fearsome ninja broke down in front of him and cried like a small child. When Itachi finally pulled himself together, he refused to look at Haku.

Itachi was disgusted with himself. He had _cried. _What was wrong with him? This was not him. Or maybe it was. He had forgotten who the real him was after he had joined Akatsuki and now…

"Itachi…don't be ashamed. I think you needed that…" Haku mumbled. "But now…I think you should get some rest. Here."

Haku picked Itachi up easily, surprised at how light he really was. He carried him over to the bed and neatly tucked him in before turning to go, thinking it was best for Itachi to sort somethings out alone now that Haku had given him the push he needed. But that was when he felt a hand gripping the edge of his cloak.

"Don't leave me alone…I don't want to be alone anymore," Itachi whispered, finding that he couldn't look Haku in the eyes.

Haku gently pried Itachi's fingers off of his cloak before pulling the covers up and slipping beneath them. Itachi was clinging to him in an instant, burying his face into Haku's neck and refusing to let him go. Haku gently stroked his back, only relaxing when Itachi's breath evened out, signaling he was finally asleep.

_Looks like I fixed him…at least, I started to. Now the rest is up to him,_ Haku thought. _Maybe…if I help him…he can help me learn to get over Zabuza…_

With these last thoughts, Haku let himself fall to sleep.

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi had been awake for several minutes but he still found that he didn't want to move. He had fallen asleep last night clinging tightly to the small form of Haku only to wake up to Haku nestled in his side with Itachi's arms curled around him protectively. It was too warm and Itachi realized that he didn't want to move away.

_Haku…you coming here was the best thing that could've happened,_ Itachi thought, absentmindedly running his fingers through Haku's hair. Haku's eyes opened blearily.

"Itachi? What're you doing?" he murmured sleepily.

"Nothing really. Just…"

"Feels good," Haku told him, smiling up at him.

"Kisame was my lover," Itachi suddenly blurted.

Haku smiled again. "I know. Konan told me."

Itachi's nose wrinkled. "Of course…"

"Zabuza was my lover," Haku said. "I just thought I'd add that if we're confessing everything and all."

"I used to be in love with my brother," Itachi added. "That was a quick phase though…I think it's partly why he's still alive."

"I'm not a virgin," Haku admitted, blushing when he said it. The conversation was weird. Full of random information as they learned about one another.

Itachi's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Really now? I thought you would be."

"Zabuza…was everything to me…" Haku mumbled. "So I gave him everything."

"And you got nothing," Itachi sighed.

Haku shrugged. "I don't mind. Really. I was just a tool to him and I know that."

"I'm sorry for treating you the same way," Itachi told him. "You don't deserve it."

"Itachi…don't worry about it. I'm used to that kind of treatment," Haku said. "It really doesn't-"

Haku was cut off when lips seized his own and he was quickly straddled, arms pinned above his head. _Well this was unexpected,_ he thought. Itachi was anything but gentle though Haku had never expected he would be. Itachi bit his lip once before drawing away and leaning down by his ear.

"Teach me to love again Haku. Please," he begged softly. "I don't feel anything when I kiss you." Haku flinched hearing the harsh words but he was soothed as Itachi gently lipped at his earlobe. "I want to feel something. I want you to mean something to me."

"I'll teach you to love…I can do that," Haku whispered as Itachi continued to plant kisses up and down his neck. "But it's hard when you're…oh god."

Itachi sucked at his collarbone after he had unbuttoned the cloak and allowed himself access. Then he drew away, smirking at Haku's lust filled eyes. "I succeeded at making you want me."

"Yes…you did," Haku mumbled, blushing.

"We'll take it slow," Itachi whispered, leaning down to Haku's ear. "I want to do this right. No mistakes. I want to fall in love again."  
Haku twirled his arms around Itachi's neck. "Me too."

_But I already have._


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew. Another chapter done. The plot really kicks into gear now and you'll recognize some of the things that happen…sort of. I don't really remember the episode when Itachi and Kisame first infiltrated Konoha so somethings will definitely be off. But whatever! Enjoy and I do not own Naruto!**

Konan, being the insightful female she was, was the first to notice the change between Itachi and Haku. There was no tension between them. She grinned when she passed them in the hall on their way outside to train more.

"Hello love birds," she teased.

"Shut up Konan," Itachi sighed.

"Well you're in a good mood, aren't you?" she continued, smirking as Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"Leave now before I decide to stick kunai in your throat," Itachi added.

"Fine, fine. Good job Haku," Konan called as she danced down the hall.

Haku rolled his eyes behind the mask and Itachi sighed. "She set you up to everything you did last night, didn't she?"

"No. I wanted to make you open up again. You…seemed sad. I wanted to do something about it," Haku answered truthfully, slipping the mask off as they were washed in sunlight above the hideout.

"Hm…well…I guess we'll continue what I was teaching you yesterday. Do you remember the signs?" Itachi asked.

"Yep."

Several hours passed as Haku was taught the next three steps in the process to beat Itachi's Sharingan. The next three steps were simply signs and Haku didn't notice any particular change in chakra levels, strength, or speed. When he asked Itachi about it he merely replied,

"It's to help focus the sudden amount of chakra that you have," Itachi answered. "If you skipped to the other steps without focusing it you'd end up killing me."

Haku's eyes widened. "Oh…wow…"

"Now go through the first six steps. And try not to pass out when the power drains away," Itachi ordered.

Haku blushed. Every time, after practicing for about an hour, when he used the techniques he passed out cold for several minutes. It wasn't his fault that the techniques drained the extra chakra he suddenly had as well as the rest of his own.

"Where's the extra chakra even coming from?" Haku wondered as he preformed the first seal within the sleeves of his cloak.

"Me. The seals drain whoever is using the Sharingan at the time," Itachi answered. "But don't worry. I have more than you so it's no big deal."

Haku nodded, weary as he did the rest of the technique. Once again, as soon as he released the power his vision spun and he collapsed from chakra loss. Itachi sighed and took his place beside Haku's head, lifting it up and placing it on his knee so he had more comfort.

_He's too beautiful,_ Itachi thought, staring down at Haku's smooth face. _He tasted so good too. To think someone who seems so pure isn't even a virgin. _

Eventually Haku woke again and began to scramble to his feet, only to have Itachi pull him back down, wrapping his arms firmly around his waist as he pulled Haku onto his lap. Haku blushed again.

"Um…Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Holding onto you."

"Well obviously. But why?" Haku asked.

"Just letting you know that you are mine…and no one else's," Itachi answered with a shrug. "Are you ready to go back now?"

Haku nodded. Itachi let him go and together, they began walking back towards the hideout. _I could get used to this,_ Haku thought.

IHIHIHIHI

Several weeks passed in the same manner and slowly, Itachi warmed up to Haku to the point of almost being possessive. Haku had long ago abandoned his room for Itachi's, content to wake up every morning within the protective grasp of Itachi's arms. But of course, not all could be at perfect ease and before long Pain had yet another mission for them.

"We're going to Konoha, huh?" Haku mused as they walked out of the base. "Isn't that where Sasuke lives?"

"Unfortunately. But hopefully we can avoid him. We only need to capture the Kyuubi and get out," Itachi said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"If we do run into him…what will you do?" Haku asked quietly.

"Well…I wouldn't do anything but he will, of course, attack me. I'll probably just beat him up a little bit, let him know he isn't strong enough," Itachi sighed.

Haku wordlessly slipped his hand into Itachi's, adding some comfort to the distress only he could sense within Itachi. Itachi squeezed the hand before letting it go and looking away.

"I just…need to get this whole mission over with. Quickly. That way, I won't have to worry about it anymore," Itachi said quietly.

"Yeah…I know. So is there anyway to get there faster than this?" Haku asked.

"Flash steps. But that would drain our chakra too much flash stepping the whole way there," Itachi pointed out.

"I guess your right."

So instead, they continued walking.

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi and Haku stood at the top of the wall that surrounded Konoha, surveying the town in the dawn light.

"Let's go," Itachi ordered, leaping down from the wall without waiting for Haku.

Haku nimbly leapt down after him and jumped in front of him to take out the two guards before they could even react. Itachi noted silently that Haku didn't kill them, only knocked them out with a swift chop near their necks.

"Come on. We need to find where the Kyuubi boy lives," Itachi said, walking forward.

Haku trailed after him, thankful that no one was yet out. Though he couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were being followed or something…

"Itachi…"

"What?"  
"We're being followed aren't we?" he whispered.

Itachi turned towards him, displaying the Sharingan to him. "I've known that for awhile now. But for now, we're going to merely blend in with everyone else here. We're going to get a hotel and get rid of our cloaks."

Haku nodded and followed Itachi as they neatly changed course to a large building. It was quiet, due to the fact that it was still early morning and the receptionist looked as if she were about to fall asleep.

"One room," Itachi ordered.

The woman didn't even look up, lazily tossing a key in his direction. Itachi snatched it out of the air, snuck a glance at the number and motioned for Haku to follow him. Upon reaching their room, Itachi shed his cloak and tossed it in the closet, Haku quickly following suit.

"Should we wait until later or leave now?" Haku asked, tentatively slipping his mask off.

"If you feel uncomfortable taking it off, then don't," Itachi told him, sensing his awkwardness.

"But…it will stand out. I guess I don't mind," Haku mumbled, slipping the mask into his pocket.

"Whatever."

Haku looked up at him, feeling the overwhelming desire to just kiss him. Itachi beat him to it, closing the gap between them and fixing his lips firmly on Haku's, lightly flicking his tongue out and asking for entrance. Haku granted it as Itachi pinned him to the wall, hands cupping his face as he did so. Finally, they broke away to breath and Haku blushed.

"Come on…" Itachi ordered.

Haku nodded and together they left the hotel in search of the Kyuubi.


	13. Chapter 13

**So it's short and in my opinion it was just lacking my normal attention and care for a chapter. But here it is. More will come but honestly, I have hit a road block. Enjoy. I do not own Naruto.**

Well, in all honesty, their plan hadn't gone over well. Instead of scoping out the town they had been discovered by Kakashi. So now here they were on the waterfront of the river near Konoha. Itachi and Haku were balanced easily on the water as Kakashi regarded them closely, pulling his head band up to reveal his single Sharingan eye.

"What are you doing back here, Itachi?" he demanded softly.

"That isn't any of your business," Itachi answered coolly.

Haku took a step forward, ready to defend Itachi in an instant in case of an attack.

"Kakashi!" shouted a new voice.

Haku's head whipped up and he saw two more jounin rushing towards them, one with long, curly, black hair and red eyes, the other a man with jet black hair as well.

"Go," Itachi ordered.

Haku flash stepped easily over to the two jounin, whipping out two needles and sending the two kunai they had thrown at Itachi spiraling in different directions.

"I've got these two," Haku called, quickly performing the necessary hand seals.

"Yeah right!" Asuma, the male jounin, growled, drawing two blades.

But before he could move Haku already had both of them trapped in his Crystal Ice Mirrors.

"Prepare to die. I show no mercy for those who attempt injury upon my master," Haku told them coldly.

He sprung then, slicing apart each of them as much as possible, which he found harder than usual seeing as how there were two of them and they were both able to dodge half of his attacks.

Itachi closed his eyes, quickly activating his Mangekyou Sharingan before easily capturing Kakashi within it. Haku sighed in relief when he saw Kakashi collapse to the ground and released his Crystal Ice Mirrors. Asuma and Kurenai were already knocked out anyways from blood loss and pain.

"Haku! Behind you!" Itachi suddenly shouted,

Haku whirled around only to have a foot smack into his gut. He collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood and staring at the person above him. _Gross…green jumpsuit…who wears that?_ Haku thought, stumbling to his feet.

Itachi was already beside him content in knowing that Kakashi couldn't move. "Might Guy. I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Itachi Uchiha! You have met your match for it is I, Might Guy!" Guy shouted.

"We've attracted too much attention," Itachi said quietly. "Let's go."

Haku nodded and the pair quickly flash stepped away, leaving a disappointed Guy behind.

IHIHIHIHI

"Sorry for not paying attention," Haku mumbled as they made their way towards Tanzuka Town. Thanks to a tip off from Kakashi, they now knew that Naruto and Jiraiya, one of the three Sennin, were there.

"Might Guy can take anyone by surprise. Don't feel bad," Itachi told him.

"But-"

"You are really insecure of your fighting abilities, aren't you?" Itachi mused, glancing over at him.

"I guess. I only have my speed. I can't really pack a lot of power into single moves," Haku said with a shrug.

"We'll work on it," Itachi said, waving his hand dismissively.

It only took a day to walk to Tanzuka town and when they arrived, Itachi was easily able to pinpoint Naruto's location.

"The Kyuubi is in that hotel, top floor," Itachi told Haku, pointing to the hotel that was practically radiating with Kybuui's chakra. "Unfortunately…it appears my brother is with him."

"Um…what are you going to do about that?" Haku asked.

"I already told you. Beat him up. Teach him his place," Itachi answered calmly as they walked towards the building.

"Maybe you…shouldn't even do that. Just ignore him," Haku told him.

"That would be hard seeing as how he will most likely attack me the instant he sees me," Itachi sighed, scaling the stairs with Haku trailing right behind him.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they were created by both Naruto and Sasuke shouting angrily at each other, neither taking notice to the two Akatsuki members. Haku glanced at Itachi and then reached forward, grabbing the ninja in the orange suit, otherwise known as Naruto.

"Hey, you're coming with me," Haku told him.

"I…Itachi?" Sasuke breathed, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was screaming his protest at Haku and trying to get free.

"So you didn't kill yourself? How sad," Itachi replied coldly.

"I'm going to kill you," Sasuke stated firmly, his left hand crackling with electricity.

Itachi merely raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything when Sasuke rushed towards him. He easily stopped Sasuke with a punch before using a solid kick to propel him all the way down the hall, straight into the wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, struggling even more in Haku's grasp.

Sasuke didn't respond, slumped over with his eyes downcast on the ground. Itachi stalked towards him slowly before easily picking him up by his neck and slamming him firmly against the wall.

But before he could speak, Haku cried out in pain, slamming into the wall right next to Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi released Sasuke and whirled around, eyes narrowing when he saw Jiraiya there. The man had a serious expression on his face, obviously angry at Itachi and Haku for trying to steal Naruto away.

Then, without another word, he began performing hand seals. Itachi activated his Sharingan and then quickly helped Haku up.

"We've gotta go. He's using a stupid toad technique but we're dead if we get caught," Itachi hissed, shoving Haku into a run. Haku was already at the end of the hallway when throbbing pink muscle started to cover it.

"Move over!" Itachi ordered, causing Haku to leap back and stare as black fire suddenly burst to life on the wall. Haku leapt through without another word, quickly followed by Itachi.

"Flash step?" Haku asked.

"Yes."

In seconds, the pair was five miles away from Tanzuka Town.

"That isn't an experience that I'd like to repeat," Haku admitted.

Itachi nodded, lost in thought as they began walking.

"Thinking about Sasuke?" Haku guessed, knowing he was right.

"He's different," Itachi muttered.

"Well of course he is. He hates you," Haku said bluntly. "And to be honest, the change in him would be your fault."

"I know…are you okay with resting here for tonight?" Itachi asked.

"I don't care where we rest just as long as we do," Haku answered. "Plus, you need it more than I do."

He gently wrapped his arms around Itachi as he said this, kissing his neck. Itachi leaned into him gratefully and he continued to lavish Itachi's neck with nips and kisses. Finally, Itachi grew impatient and shifted so he could kiss Haku full on the lips. Haku let Itachi slip his tongue inside his mouth and moan appreciatively when Itachi's hand stripped him of his cloak, sliding up under his shirt.

"Itachi," Haku whimpered as Itachi bit into his neck, sucking gently.

"You're mine, no one else's," Itachi growled possessively.

"I know…" Haku murmured.

"Good…Now…we should rest. I shouldn't have used my eyes like that," Itachi muttered, drawing away from Haku.

At this point, Haku was used to Itachi's random moments of possessive making out and found that he couldn't really complain. He could also guess that this was due to the fact that Itachi was confused but once again, he didn't really mind.


	14. Chapter 14

**It's short but it is finally here. I was listening to No Good Deed from Wicked when I wrote this and it just worked out nicely I think. Enjoy and don't kill me. I do not own Naruto.**

"So you didn't capture the Kyuubi," Zetsu said as he followed Itachi and Haku to their rooms.

"Unfortunately, we were apprehended by one of the Sennin. We didn't have the time," Itachi told him, opening the door to his room, shoving Haku inside before facing Zetsu. "I will talk to Pain-sama later. Until then, I expect to be left alone."

Zetsu just stalked down the hallway without a word and Itachi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Haku had already slipped off the mask and was gazing at Itachi with nervous eyes, chewing his lip.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, slowly stepping towards him.

"Itachi…I…well…there's something I need to tell you," Haku whispered. "I…am not yours."

Itachi's eyes widened, anger immediately lighting up within them and he lunged forward, seizing Haku's shoulders. "What do you mean?"

Haku looked down, his teeth gnawing at the skin on his lips. "I…still have feelings for Zabuza…"

Haku had been expecting anger. He knew that Itachi would be angry with him for telling him that he still had feelings for a dead man but he hoped Itachi would understand. The thoughts of Zabuza had been triggered when Itachi had told him that he was only his. And for some reason-

Haku cried out when Itachi's hand slapped brutally across his face, sending him to his knees, head reeling.

Itachi felt boiling rage within him, unable to hold it in check. "You still are in love with someone else? Someone dead? After all I've done for you?"

"Itachi-"

"Shut up. Get out of my room. And never come near me again," Itachi ordered coldly, feeling the wall that Haku had so carefully lowered once again slide back into place, almost as though it had never been gone.

"But we're partners," Haku whispered, staring up at him with a hurt expression.

"I work with no one. Not anymore," Itachi hissed. "You've just proven that I can never trust anyone with my heart!"

"Itachi-"

"Get out!" Itachi growled. "Or I swear I will kill you where you stand!"

Haku scrambled to his feet, picking up his mask and fleeing into his room, slamming the door shut and sliding against it to the floor, tears already streaming down his face. Sobs erupted from his throat and he pressed his hands to his eyes, trying desperately to keep the tears in that were leaking from his eyes. _I thought I could tell him. I wanted to be truthful to him and tell him where I stood. But…no one will understand me the way Zabuza did. _

Haku lifted his head, eyes focusing on Zabuza's sword through his blurred vision. _Zabuza…why did I ever think someone could replace you? I'm so sorry. I will never betray your soul again,_ Haku thought, slowly getting to his feet. _No one will ever mean as much to me as you did. I swear never to love someone else. I've learned my lesson._

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi stared down into the pool of water, ignoring the small splashes his tears made in the water. How could Haku betray him like this? Learn his secrets, make him let his guard down, and then hurt him in such ways that he felt he would never heal? Was it some sort of game to him?

_No…Haku…he's too gentle…did I really just ruin our relationship? God…I need to think before I act,_ Itachi thought, wiping his tears away angrily. _Maybe if I go to him now I can mend this before it becomes permanent._

Itachi rushed over to the door that separated their rooms, opening it quickly and freezing at what he saw beyond the door. Haku was holding the picture of Sasuke and him in one hand, his needles in the other. But to make it worse, the mask was once again in place.

"Haku…I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking…what are you doing?" Itachi whispered quietly, fear striking through him.

"Tearing apart the last memories you have of your life, why?" Haku asked, voice strangely emotionless.

_No…no…! I've broken him! I'm so stupid!_ Itachi thought. But before he could speak or move the needle plunged into the picture, quickly tearing it in half. Haku grasped both pieces, freezing them with his hands and then dropping them so that they shattered into billions of tiny pieces. And as it shattered, Itachi's heart broke.

"Haku…" he whimpered, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry…please…I love you."

"Empty words. The only one who could ever love me is the one who understands me…" Haku told him, turning away. "Now would you please get out of my room? I plan on requesting a new partner tomorrow."

"Haku…please no. Please…let me fix this," Itachi begged, casting aside his pride. He needed to get Haku back. He needed to save himself.

"Must I repeat myself? Get out of my room," Haku ordered, turning back towards him.

Itachi slowly got to his feet. "Fine…Haku…No matter whatever happens…I love you…I love you more than anyone else and I don't care if you don't love me back…you made me feel again but now…I think it would be better if I returned to the way I was before you came."

"I think it would be better that way. Besides, after tomorrow, I will never need to acknowledge you again," Haku told him airily. "Good bye Itachi."

Itachi stared at him for a second longer before slowly walking back into his room, closing the door behind him. He flinched when he felt a chakra lock being placed on the door. _Haku…I'm sorry…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Lookie, lookie! Another chapter! I'm on a roll and I'm not editing them because I'm too excited to post these! YAY! But seriously, let me know if I screwed anything up too badly. I don't own Naruto. Enjoy.**

"Pain-sama. There are difficulties between Itachi and I. We're finding it hard to work together and I request another partner, please," Haku stated, kneeling before Pain respectfully.

Konan's eyes widened as the words reached her ears where she stood beside Pain. The words themselves were a shock but on top of that the tone Haku spoke in was eerily similar to the way Itachi had sounded when he had first joined up with Akatsuki. _What happened with them?_

"I suppose it could be arranged. Sasori is in need of a new partner," Pain mused. "You will now be partnered with Sasori. Konan, please lead Haku to his new room."

"Yes Pain-sama," Konan replied tightly.

Once they were alone in the hallway Konan looked at him. "Haku…why are you requesting a new partner? You and Itachi were getting along so well!"

"Complications arose and Itachi is worthless. I don't want a weak partner," Haku replied.

"Itachi? Weak?" she scoffed.

"He's weaker than you think," Haku said. "Then again, now that I know his weaknesses it will be easy to break him."

"Haku! What are you saying?" Konan cried, appalled by the dramatic change in Haku. The Haku she knew would never even dare do anything to hurt Itachi.

"I'm merely stating the truth and if you can't handle it then maybe you're as weak as Itachi."

Konan grew angry at that. "Fine Haku. If that's how you're going to be, fine. This is your new room!"

She stopped and stormed away angrily. As soon as she left Haku let out a sigh of relief, slumping against the wall wearily. It was so hard to keep up the facade of being emotionless. _I guess it will get easier with time,_ he thought, running a hand through his hair before turning and opening the door.

The room was plain and dull, not at all like Kisame's or Itachi's room. But he supposed he didn't mind. This way there would be nothing to remind him of Itachi. The door adjoining his room to Sasori's opened then and a boy who looked younger than Haku himself walked through. He tossed red hair out of deep brown eyes and regarded Haku coolly.

"Weren't you Itachi's partner?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Haku answered. "It wasn't working out."

"Obviously. May I see your face?" Sasori inquired, having a sinking suspicion that the boy was very beautiful behind his mask.

"Of course not," Haku answered smoothly, sliding Zabuza's sword off his back and propping it up against the wall.

"So you're going to hide like Kakuzu and Tobi then huh?" Sasori mused. "Well if you insist. Don't come into my room unless you want a kunai in your neck."

"Whatever," Haku answered.

Sasori stalked out of the room and Haku quickly wrenched the mask off, tossing it on the bed and collapsing onto the bed as well. Only a few hours and he already ached from Itachi's absence. _But it's for the better. This way I'll never be hurt again._

IHIHIHIHI

Itachi curled up tighter beneath his covers, wishing desperately to just lose himself in the warmth and never awaken again. He knew that if he left his room he would eventually come across Haku, something he knew he wouldn't be able to do without breaking down in a fit of tears.

_So he lowers my defenses and makes me feel again just in time for me to feel only sadness and anger. How rude,_ Itachi thought bitterly.

"Itachi you better open this door right now!" Konan shouted.

"It's unlocked," he called back hoarsely.

The door was thrown open and then slammed shut, the mattress dipping as Konan sat down beside him.

"What the hell did you do to Haku?" she demanded bluntly.

It was sickening to see the once fearsome ninja of Konoha cowering beneath his bed sheets in a pathetic attempt to hide himself from the world.

"I hit him," Itachi whispered, moving the covers back so Konan could hear him but not looking at her.

Konan's eyes widened. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"He…told me he didn't love me…after he finally…" Itachi broke off, feeling tears threatening to overwhelm him again.

"You fell in love with him didn't you?" Konan asked breathlessly, eyes softening. "Oh Itachi."

"And then I realized how stupid I was being and apologized but he was already…well…gone," Itachi murmured, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm such a fuck up."

"Yes you are," Konan agreed. "But you better fix him again because I know Sasori won't."

"Sasori is his new partner?" Itachi demanded, turning to look at her.

"Yep. You need to talk to him," Konan told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"He won't let me near him though," Itachi muttered.

"If I have to lock him in a room with you I swear to God I will," she said determinedly.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, traces of amusement flowing through him at her words. "Thanks Konan."

Konan smiled gently, forcing Itachi to sit up and hugged him. "I care about all of you guys more than you think."

Itachi leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder and closing his eyes. "I really love him Konan…I think I love him more than Kisame or Sasuke."

"Then why are you still here moping like an idiot?" she asked. "Go talk to him already."

"I think it would be better if I gave him time to think too. The more he thinks about it, the more he'll realize he needs me just as much as I need him," Itachi said quietly. "I know him. He needs to be cherished."

"So why didn't you cherish him?" Konan asked.

"I…don't remember how to display my emotions well. All the emotions come full force and I just react without thinking," Itachi admitted. "I can't control it."

"You'll figure out how to fix it, I know you will. But…I think it would be better if I didn't help you," Konan said.

"Why not?"

"Well, this is something you and Haku need to sort out yourselves and I don't want to meddle in it at all," Konan said.

"You didn't hesitate to get us together though," Itachi mused, pulling away so he could look at her.

She blushed. "Well you two just were made for each other."

"Right Konan. But…thanks. Maybe it is a good thing there's a female around here," Itachi said quietly.

"I know! What would you do without me?" Konan asked, winking.

"That's okay, no need to be modest or anything," Itachi sighed. "Now get out and let me think."

"Yes sir! I hope this works out for you guys," Konan told him as she got to her feet and headed for the door.

"Thanks. I do too."

Konan gave him a small wave and then slipped out the door, letting it click shut softly behind her. Itachi flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and letting a deep sigh escape him. _How am I going to do this?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright. Let's get something straight. There is a LEMON in here. I warned you! But, it is my first lemon ever so…I think it sort of sucks. Please let me know if you find something to improve on!! Oh and I apologize for the OOC in chapter fourteen and fifteen. There's OOC in here too. I do not own Naruto. One more note, there are probably going to be two or three more chapters left in this.**

Haku twirled an ice needle through the air as he lost himself in thought. _Am I really doing the right thing? I mean…Itachi finally admitted that he was in love with me…he was crying, damn it! Does this make me just as bad as those horrible ninjas in the Snow Country? No…I'm not as bad as them. I do care I just…don't want him to know._

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear the door click open and Sasori step in until Sasori spoke.

"I knew you were beautiful."

Haku jumped up immediately, moving to grab his mask and slip it back on where it belonged. However, the mask was being pulled through the air towards Sasori by chakra strings.

"Why do you hide such a beautiful face?" Sasori asked quietly, slowly walking towards him, mask in hand.

"Give that to me now," Haku ordered, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Only if you promise not to put it back on," Sasori answered. "At least not right now."

"Fine!" Haku snapped, wrenching it from Sasori's hands.

"So answer my question. Why do you hide your face?"

"Hides my emotions," Haku replied simply with a shrug.

"Let me draw it," Sasori said.

Haku eyed him wearily, wanting desperately to slip his mask back on. But he sensed no ill intent in the warm brown eyes that stared at him.

"I…suppose you could," Haku muttered.

"Good. Stay right there."

Sasori got up and briskly walked into his room, reappearing moments later with a chair and a notepad and pencils. He set the chair down and placed the sketchpad on top of it before moving over to Haku.

"Lay down on your back with your face looking at me. Put your hand over your heart as if you're trying to claw it out or sooth an ache," Sasori ordered. "Yes like that. Now give me a look like you've just had your heart broken and keep it there."

Haku found that the look wasn't that hard to make seeing as how that was exactly what he was feeling. Sasori began drawing in quick smooth motions of his hand, occasionally switching pencils when one grew dull but never looking away from Haku's face. This continued for several hours and during those hours Haku drifted in and out of thinking about Itachi, wondering what to do.

_If this is really what I need to do to keep us both happy, then why does it feel so wrong?_ He thought. _How can something that makes me hurt so much that I can feel it physically be good? I just…love them both so much. Zabuza never hurt me and he understood me so perfectly. He was all I needed…but then he left…so does that mean he was betraying me? But he never would, would he? Not intentionally at least. He loved me too much for that._

"I have a feeling that the expression I wanted you to give me is real," Sasori suddenly voiced, still continuing his drawing.

A flush crept up Haku's neck. "Was it that obvious?"

"Yes. That look of utter helplessness in your eyes could never be fake," Sasori told him. "It would help if you talked about it."

"I don't think you'd really want to hear about it," Haku mumbled.

"I've heard Orochimaru's angst stories about how he secretly likes little boys. I can handle whatever you throw at me," Sasori assured him.

"He…what?" Haku gaped.

"Never mind. Just talk," Sasori ordered.

"Well…I kind of made it my goal when I first came here to make Itachi feel again. Just emotions in general. But I sort of fell in love with him in the process but I felt bad about it because I was still in love with Zabuza, my old master," Haku started. "But by the time I realized this Itachi was in love with me. I told him that I still loved him but I loved Zabuza as well. He lost it and hit me."

"Keep going," Sasori encouraged when Haku paused.

"Well…I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I hate being hurt. So I shut him out and told him to leave when he finally said he loved me," Haku whispered. "I'm such a horrible person."

Sasori had stopped drawing and was just gazing at him intently. "Well…Itachi is complicated. Keep in mind he has only recently started feeling again so maybe whatever he feels he feels in large portions and therefore is unable to control it," Sasori started. "Then again, I cannot know for sure seeing as how I haven't felt anything since I was sixteen."

"Since you were sixteen? But…you look sixteen," Haku mumbled in a puzzled tone.

"I'm actually older than forty," Sasori told him, smirking at Haku's shocked expression.

"Wow…"

"I'm a human puppet. I did this to preserve my beauty," Sasori explained. "Well…thank you for being my model, Haku. I hope we can do this again sometime."

Haku nodded and then looked away. "Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong to never want to be near Itachi again because I don't want to get hurt?" he mumbled.

"No. If you're afraid of being hurt, stay away from whatever hurts you. But I do think that maybe you should cut Itachi some slack. Get over your old master. He's dead and gone. I'm positive he wouldn't want you to prevent yourself from being happy because of him," Sasori said quietly. "Good luck, Haku. And I won't be offended if you decide to join up with Itachi again."

"Thanks Sasori," Haku said, smiling gently at him.

_That smile,_ Sasori thought. _It just lights up the entire room when you see it. Itachi is lucky. _

IHIHIHIHI

Two long days passed and neither Haku nor Itachi made a move to talk to the other and everyone else was on edge from the tension they could feel throughout the entire base. If the two passed each other in the hallway it was almost as if a battle of wills was happening in the seconds it took to walk by.

But finally, Itachi decided he had to end it. He opened his door and walked out in the hallway, heading straight for Haku's new room. Without knocking, he strode right in, shutting the door behind him.

Haku sat up straight in his bed, mask sliding into place when he saw Itachi.

"Take off the freaking mask Haku. It's only me," Itachi ordered.

"You hurt me," Haku stated. "Why should I let my defenses down around you ever again?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing," Itachi said, slowly walking towards him.

"I don't trust you so just stay away," Haku told him shakily, wishing he could keep Itachi back, at least for a little while longer while he thought.

"Let me be honest with you," Itachi said quietly, stopping right in front of him. "I always counted you as mine, and only mine. The thought of you in love with someone else makes me feel more anger then I have ever felt before and I don't know how to control it! Can't you understand that?"

Haku slowly let the mask slip down, chewing his lip nervously. "Can't you understand that it's hard for me to give up my love for Zabuza just like that? I've been fighting with these emotions since before I fell in love with you! Is it really that impossible to believe that I love my master?"

"Your master is no longer Zabuza, Haku. Death is something that happens and you need to learn to move on," Itachi told him quietly, reaching out and gently brushing his finger tips over Haku's soft skin.

Haku leaned into the touch, finding it impossible to pull away despite the fact that he knew he would only end up hurt if he let their relationship be rekindled.

"Don't hurt me," he whispered. "Please."

Itachi leaned forward, gently bringing his lips centimeters away from Haku's. "I never wanted to in the first place. I will never hurt you again."

Haku closed the gap then, pressing his lips firmly to Itachi's and shuddering when lightning raced through him, making his head spin as Itachi deepened the kiss, his hand slipping through his hair to cradle the back of his head. Haku couldn't help the breathy moan that escaped him when Itachi's other hand slipped up his shirt and ran over the flat planes of his stomach and gently brushed over small nubs.

"Itachi," he panted when Itachi drew away, lavishing his neck instead.

"Mine," Itachi whispered.

"Yes…yes…" Haku murmured. "Just yours."

Itachi drew away long enough to strip Haku of his shirt and Haku raised shaky hands to Itachi's cloak, unthreading the buttons and pushing the cloak to the floor before quickly ridding Itachi of his shirt as well, admiring the perfect and toned muscles of his chest and stomach.

"Where is this going?" Haku asked quietly as Itachi shoved him back on the bed, straddling his waist.

"We'll see won't we?" Itachi answered.

He brought his lips back to Haku's, locking them in a fierce battle of lips, teeth, and tongue. Haku mewled, drawing away from Itachi's lips when their hips ground against each other roughly. His face was flushed and Itachi couldn't help but think that he looked sexy with the blush.

"More…Itachi…please," Haku begged, tugging at his hair as if that would make a difference.

Itachi's hands deftly unbuttoned Haku's pants, slipping them off easily and letting the semi-hardened member free.

"Going commando, hm?" he mused, kissing Haku's neck.

"Itachi," Haku whined. "Just hurry up."

"If you insist."

Itachi sat up, quickly ridding himself of his own pants.

"You tease me of going commando when you do the same thing," Haku growled, hissing in pleasure when Itachi began his slow grinding again.

"Shut up and reach into the drawer next to the bed. I'm almost positive Orochimaru left lube here," Itachi grumbled.

Haku's hand scrabbled at the dresser, opening it up and pulling out a slim tube, handing it to Itachi. Itachi quickly popped the top, slathering his fingers in the cool substance and then slowly slipped one of fingers into Haku's hole. Haku's hands tightened in Itachi's hair. He hadn't done this in a long time and it felt weird.

"How are you so tight if you aren't a virgin?" Itachi hissed, slipping another finger in and searching for the spot that would send Haku to the stars.

"Well it's been awhile. Besides, won't it feel good?" Haku muttered, eyes narrowing teasingly.

"I never knew you talked dirty Haku."

He found it then and Haku's head flung back against the pillow as he let out a long moan. "Right there, Itachi!"

Itachi didn't do it again, however, instead stretching Haku the rest of the way and then sliding his fingers out, grabbing the lube from where they had discarded it on the other side of the bed. He quickly coated his member, wanting to just plunge into Haku without a second thought. The only thing that held him back was the fact that he didn't want to hurt Haku.

"Let me know if it hurts," Itachi murmured softly, sliding just the tip in.

Haku panted and his grasp moved to Itachi's shoulders, clenching in slight pain. "I'm fine. Keep going."

Itachi continued, inch by inch until he was seated fully within Haku. He was tighter than he had first thought he would be and he closed his eyes, head hanging forward as he waited for Haku to signal him it was okay to move. Was it really possible for someone to be this hot, this tight, this…heavenly? Finally, Haku wiggled his hips, rolling them up towards Itachi.

"Come on," he whimpered. "Hurry up."

All to happy to oblige, Itachi pulled out and then slowly moved back in, continuing at the same pace until Haku growled impatiently, trying to get him to speed up with more rolls of his hips. As he sped up, he easily found Haku's spot again, smirking when Haku groaned his name loudly, meeting up with every thrust. When he felt himself nearing, his hand found Haku's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Haku thrashed his head from side to side from the overload of his senses, trying not to come before Itachi. Itachi hit his spot again and he couldn't help it, arching his back and spilling his seed onto his stomach. Seconds later, Itachi followed, placing his hands on either side of Haku's head to hold himself up as he gently pulled out.

He rolled off Haku, lying down beside him instead.

"God Itachi…I love you," Haku whispered, turning to look at him.

"I love you too. But Haku…I think we should clean up," Itachi told him, smirking when Haku blushed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah, yeah. I know it's short. But it's only short because the next scene is going to be taking up an entire chapter by itself so…yeah. This story is nearing the end so thank you a ton to all the wonderful reviewers of this story! You guys rock! Warnings-Boys kissing boys, Hidan being a pervert, and a little OOC from Itachi. Not too bad though. Thankfully. **

Thankfully, there were no problems with Haku switching back to being Itachi's partner. A new member had joined and Sasori had requested that the new member be his partner. At first, everyone mistook Deidara for a girl when he was indeed a boy.

"I'm not a girl, un! Just leave me alone, un!" Deidara growled, trying to shove Hidan off.

Haku sighed when he saw Hidan had Deidara pinned to a wall, arms pinned to his sides.

"Hidan! Let him go before I shove a needle through your neck," Haku sighed, striding towards them.

Hidan turned towards him, grinning dangerously. "Haku. I've missed you. Are you enjoying being Itachi's play thing?"

"Hidan," Haku said warningly.

"Right. I'm going. But you're always welcome to my room if Itachi gets boring. I know-"

"Hidan!" Haku cried. "Leave!"

Hidan smirked and sauntered away.

"Thanks, un," Deidara mumbled.

"He did the same to me when I first got here," Haku told him, waving it off.

"But you don't look like a girl, un," Deidara said, tilting his head to the side and peering at him with his single azure eye.

"Apparently I do without the mask," Haku said. "So you're Sasori's new partner, right?"

"Yeah, un. I don't know why he requested me though," Deidara told him.

"I wouldn't know either. But he's nice enough. I was his partner for a little while," Haku said. "Well, maybe I'll see you around."

Haku continued on towards his room without another word, slipping off his mask as he walked in. Konan already sat on his bed, looking at him pointedly.

"Hey. I heard you and Itachi made up. Seriously, I heard," she told him, smirking.

Haku blushed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be! I'm happy for you two. And you know, I really thought Deidara was a girl. Looks like I'm still the only female," she sighed. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm leaving on a mission. I just wanted to say good bye."

"Oh. Good luck Konan-chan," Haku said, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than you, pipsqueak," she teased. "See you in about a week."

Haku nodded, hugging her once before she disappeared out the door. He turned and opened the door to Itachi's room, stepping through. Itachi gazed up at him from where he sat beside the pool.

"Hey," Itachi greeted, nodding in his direction.

"Hey. I just had to pull Hidan off Deidara. Felt like my first day all over again," Haku said with a smile.

"Do you regret me bringing you here?" Itachi suddenly asked.

"Of course not! Why would I think a thing like that?" Haku asked, frowning.

"We're criminals. We're being hunted by every country. How can you want this?"

"You're here. Simple as that," Haku said, smiling gently as he sat down beside Itachi.

"I…Haku…"

Haku hugged him, nuzzling his neck like a cat. "If you weren't here I'd leave."

"Haku…Thank you."

"For what?

"For…I don't know…but…you made me feel again. That counts for something. For forgiving me. I never meant to hurt you."

Haku nipped his neck lovingly. "That's nothing to thank me for. I'm glad I was able to help you, even just a little bit."

Itachi smirked, the closest he ever got to a smile. "I love you Haku.

IHIHIHIHIHI

_Two Year Time Skip! _

Itachi stared down at Haku's sleeping form, stroking his cheek lightly, marveling at how soft his skin was. Haku smiled gently in his sleep, sighing in content. Itachi slipped out of the covers, wincing when he saw a frown on Haku's face at the loss of contact. His eyes opened blearily.

"Itachi…where are you going?" Haku murmured, grasping Itachi's hand with his own.

Itachi sighed, wishing he had been able to slip out silently so he wouldn't have to worry about Haku trying to stop him.

"Sasuke…we need to have our fight. See who is truly the Uchiha Heir," Itachi told him softly.

Haku stared up at him. "Let me come with you."

"No. I don't want you interfering!" Itachi hissed.

Haku sat up, fixating him with a solid look of determination. "I'm coming with you Itachi. I won't interfere, I promise."

Itachi glanced away, unable to look at Haku rose up on his knees so he could be face to face with him. Haku's soft hands gripped his face gently, turning it so he could place his lips on Itachi's. The kiss was different from the past ones. It was soft and gentle, in no way filled with lust or desperation.

"Fine."

Haku smiled, giving him one more quick kiss. "I'll be with you the whole time. I'm the reason you can't die."

"Haku…I think…you're the reason _I_ keep living now," Itachi whispered, holding Haku close.

"And you're my reason."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's notes at the end, please read them when you finish reading.**

The fight had raged for hours it seemed, neither Uchiha brother getting the upper hand. Haku was only able to watch as the two battled it out, wishing desperately he could jump into the fray to help Itachi to live. It was hard to watch. All of his life he had known only to help his master in anyway he could and now here he was, only able to watch.

Above the lightning crackled and Haku's eyes widened when he saw the lightning to shoot down towards Sasuke's hand. Everything seemed to slow down in that moment. Haku's hands formed the seals before he could comprehend what he was doing. Itachi had taught him the rest of the technique long ago and now…Haku knew what he had to do. He knew that he had to do whatever he could to protect his master.

Haku's eyes narrowed in on Sasuke, predicting his movements and beating his speed with the new power he had been granted by his technique. A mere second before Sasuke reached Itachi, Haku was there, taking the blow deep within his chest.

At that moment, Haku felt no pain, only a blissful sort of happiness that made a smile cross his face. Sasuke froze, staring as Haku gripped his arm, not reacting at the electrical bolts that still flowed through him.

"No! Haku! NO!" Itachi shouted, snapping Sasuke out of his stupor.

Sasuke jerked back, ignoring the blood that dripped from his hands as Haku collapsed to the ground, skin pale and withdrawn. Itachi fell beside him, tears streaming down his face for the first time since he had left Sasuke.

Haku sucked in a shuddering breath, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt in his gut, not looking down to survey the damage.

"I told you to stay back!" Itachi hissed, arms on either side of Haku's head.

"I couldn't," Haku murmured. "I love you too much to stand by."

Itachi felt the burning in his eyes intensify as the tears rushed faster. Had he finally found out what love was only to have it be taken away? By his dear brother no less?

"Haku…please don't leave me…please," Itachi whimpered.

"My duty is fulfilled. I lived…and died…for you…you're alive…because of me…please don't waste the chance I gave you," Haku murmured, his hand cradling the side of Itachi's face gently.

Itachi stared at him. A smile was on Haku's face despite the dire situation and the feel of death as it crept through him.

"Haku…you aren't a tool…please…tell me you know that you were never a tool. Not to me. You were the only thing that kept me alive," Itachi whispered. "You weren't a tool!"

"I know…Shh…it's okay. It's alright. Everything is going to be fine," Haku told him gently, running his hand through Itachi's hair. "You'll be okay. It's fine."

"NO! Haku please," Itachi begged.

"I love you Itachi."

Haku closed his eyes and took one last breath. His hand dropped from Itachi's face, hitting the ground with a dull thud. In that moment, Itachi felt all the will to live just drop out of him, leaving him as a cold and empty shell like so many years ago.

"So that's it? You're going to give up because a tool like him died?" Sasuke scoffed.

Itachi's head jerked up, eyes narrowed dramatically and he was up on his feet in a second.

"Haku was not a tool. He was the only one I loved after I was forced to kill our family Sasuke! I loved you too much to kill you but I was supposed to! I apologize for doing what I did but I didn't have a choice! They were orders!" Itachi growled, hand snapping forward to grip Sasuke's neck and jerk him forward.

"Orders?" Sasuke breathed.

"Yes orders! I would never kill my family or my best friend for power! But I had to so that I could follow my orders. But now, I regret letting you live! If I had killed you Haku would still be here!"

"Itachi…don't…I didn't know," Sasuke breathed, scrabbling at Itachi's hands, finding it impossible to fight back due to his shock.

"It's too late little brother. You die now." Itachi stepped back, dropping his brother. "On your feet. We fight to the death now. I would never let Haku's life go to waste!"

Sasuke grabbed his katana. "Fine."

Itachi drew a kunai and without a single word, they both lunged. Time froze then as the skies above them broke to allow sunlight through. Blood dripped from Sasuke's neck, a kunai sunk deep into the flesh, identical to the wound Itachi had. Itachi fell to his knees, yanking the katana out and casting it aside. He fell on his back then, beside Haku.

He didn't register Sasuke falling on the other side of Haku, his eyes were only focused on the beautiful and serene face of Haku as the sunlight above graced it. With the last remaining strength he had, he stretched a hand out and gently caressed the smooth skin, a smile appearing on his own lips.

_I'm glad I could be your reason Haku…I love you…_

**WAAHHH! I'm so sorry it had to end like this! My sincerest apologies if I made you cry. If it makes you feel better, I cried writing it. And so Reason comes to an end. But it's a happy one, if you think about it. Thank you for reading! I love you guys!**


End file.
